Keep On
by shaneequa
Summary: MS. Four years after leaving New York and the woman he loved, Martin comes back only to find a daughter he never knew. Slight title change.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Its still on the wish list.

He relaxed into the warm comforts of his bed on the chilli Christmas Eve as his wife drew lazy patterns on his bare stomach. There wasn't anything else to do. He was too tired to do anything anyway. Not that he would do anything. The holidays was the one thing that he use to love, mainly because the team would put aside whatever it was that was happening in their personal lives that seem to conflict and mess with othes and just, have fun. He missed them. All of them.

"An hour to Christmas Marty," his wife whispered sweetly in his ear dropping soft kisses along his jaw as she continued the patterns she was drawing on her stomach trying to relax him.

Martin smiled weakly pulling her closer to him for comfort dropping a gentle kiss on her temple as he looked up onto the ceiling wonder what his friends in New York were up to at that very moment. He knew for certain they wouldn't be missing him; they all hated him for what he did to her. But what was he to do? He promised to love this person forever and it was set on paper. The other woman, he just promised with his heart.

"Excuse me miss, do you need help?" Samantha asked spotting a brunnette woman scanning the bullpen evidently lost.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Martin Fitzgerald, he's in the Missing Person's Unit."

"Martin? Oh, he's out in the field."

"Do you know when he'll be back? I really need to talk to him."

Samantha scanned the woman intently. What was it that was so important that this woman had to come down ehre to talk to Martin. Her Martin. "I can leave a message for him if you'd like. He's in a stake out and won't be back for another three hours. "

"Oh, well then if it's okay, could you tell him that I need to talk to him and it's urgent? Here's my card. Just… give it to him okay?"

"Alright," Samantha said sticking her hang out reaching for the busness card that the woman had offered for her to give Martin. Reading the information stated she got curious. "Are you his cousin?"

"Oh no, I'm Jessica Fitzgerald, his wife."

"_ Alright, I'll be sure to tell him that you stopped by." _

"Well thank you Agent… uhm…"

"Spade. Agent Spade."

"Thank you Agent Spade," she said as she left the bullpen Samantha in a state of denail. How could Martin have a wife? How could he not tell her? So Many things were running in her mind that she didn't know what the hell she should do now.

He remember her reaction clearly when he told her that he was choosing Jessica. Actually, he remembered everyone's reaction when he announced that he was moving to Chicago for Jessica had landed a job at the firm Maria also works in. He couldn't really run form the past, at least not completely. But even Maria seemed to know what he had done to Samantha.

"You still with me baby?"

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking."

NEW YORK

"You know Danny, Christmas Eve is never the same without your spicy food?" Sam asked Danny, they were all in Viv's house celebrating Christmas Eve together with Viv's family. Danny cooked something _very_ spicy that Reggie refused to eat since it was worse than eating one bag of Hot Cheetos Vivian cooked up the rest of the meal with Sam's help who really wasn't helping a lot since she got nauseous with the scent of more things than she would like...

"_Ugh, I think I'm getting nauseous! I should just..." Sam cussed under her breath hoping that Vivian didn't hear her say that she wasn't feeling good in the kitchen. Viv smiled hearing Sam say that, she remembered her pregnancy days when she was pregnant with Reggie. _

"_You should just step out of the kitchen and help Reggie arrange the gift over at the Christmas Tree since you like that scent so much, it'll do good for you and the baby," Vivian suggested. Sam just nodded. There wasn't a point in arguing with Vivian especially when he feet are killing her and energy is begin drained from her body every second that she gets it back..._

"Sam, you shouldn't be eating a lot of those, I remember when Viv here was pregnant, she got rid of Reggie by eating spicy food," Marcus commented as Sam chewed down the Mexican food.

"Sam, I think you're water broke," Elena commented looking at her feet being all wet. She sat next to Sam with Gracie. They all looked at Sam who suddenly had a pained expression on her face, she was going through labor...

CHICAGO

"You know, I never got to give you your present," Jessica whispered to Martin seductively, Martin swallowed his Adam's apple not wanting to 'make love' to the woman that he doesn't love.

"You're right, you didn't," Martin said. That line was rehearsed over and over again since he moved with his wife six months prior. Every month, Jessica would say that and every time, the only reply that Martin thought the answer would be was '_you're right you didn't'_ of course, it brought back memories...

"_You know Marty, I never gotten my gift from you and it's my birthday," Sam whispered seductively into Martin's ear. It was the night after the Chelsea case, although they were exhausted with the case, Sam's birthday was nights before and they got interrupted by work like they always do._

"_You're right, you haven't," Martin replied getting pulled into a passionate kiss from Sam that lasted what felt like minutes to them so they came up for air._

"_Can I get it now?" Sam asked nibbling at his ear. Martin smiled and pinned Sam on the bed. She laughed uncontrollably as Martin tickled her while keeping her guarded on the bed and can't fight back._

"_You have to earn it Agent Spade," Martin said tickling her furthermore..._

"You want to snoop at the bottom of the tree or you want me to get it for you?" Jessica asked Martin sitting up. Martin sighed. He needed time alone to think about what he was doing with his life.

"You go get it for me while and get yours too," Martin told her kissing her temple and looking up at the ceiling once again, thinking of _her..._

NEW YORK

"Sam, you are going to be okay, just breath in and out, relax," Elena said making Sam copy her breathing controlled in and out. Sam shook her head after trying it several times.

"Sam, we went to all those 'pregnant women' classes and you still haven't learn to relax?" Danny asked her with a little humor but was met by a glare from all three woman.

"You don't want to go there, trust me," Marcus whispered to Danny taking him out of the delivery room. Sam has dilated 10cm which was enough for her to give birth with...

"I can't do it," Sam cried and shrieked, whatever she was going through hurt as much—or even more than her body hurt when she was shot. This was really painful. And now she knew why her mother hated her so much.

"What are you talking about Sam? You can do it!" Elena said not knowing how else to cheer Sam. She looked at Vivian. She knew Sam longer and would think of something to cheer her up and lift her spirits.

"Imagine that I'm Martin," Vivian whispered to her. The tears stopped running down Sam's face and there was a pause where she looked at Vivian and just nodded her head. Elena looked at Viv for more answers, she didn't know about the long story. She only knew the cliff notes version of everything.

"I can do that," Sam whispered...

A million shrieks and five minutes later, Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby.

"Looks like God gave you the best present we could ever give you Sam," Viv whispered to her as Elena carried the little baby in her arms making her laugh and Gracie hugging Sam's lower part.

"The baby was better when he was in there," Gracie pointed at Sam's stomach as the baby gave out a shriek . All of them got out of the room knowing what was going to happen next—breast feeding...

Sam looked down at the little baby as it yawned. Her daughter was sleepy now. Sam kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Merry Christmas kid, I promise to try not to screw up your life more than I should have to," Sam said smiling at the baby who opened it's eyes revealing a familiar blue color looking up at her. Sam looked down in woe that Martin wouldn't get to see her.

"I promise that even though you won't get love from you Daddy, we are all here to give you what he would and more," Sam said, yawning herself. She was sleepy from all of what she went through today...

CHICAGO.

Martin laid on his bed beside his wife sleeping exhausted from what they did. Martin was staring sideways at his badge, or rather at the hidden photo behind his badge.

"I hope you're having a Merry Christmas Sam, because I'm not having one without you," Martin whispered in the air hoping that Sam would somehow hear it...

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	2. Life Changing

Starting from here I revised the story a little bit so that it's easier to understand and less mistakes. I hope you guys take it nicely! Sorry for the confusions and stuff coming up. I just didn't like how the story as going a little and thought I could change it a bit. Well at least until to chapter four.

Thanks for the support and for reading this thing. I hope I get to update soon.

* * *

Chapter 2

About Three Years Later.

Samantha and Martin's daughter's had just turned three.

Samantha was siting at her desk quietly doing her work hoping to just get out of there as soon as possible to get home to her daughter. Time was of the essence and she just loved to sit down and watch her daughter grow up and learn new things. Everything that life had to offer. She couldn't believe that it's been a little over three years since she was in the hospital holding her little bundle of joy for the very first time. In just another ten or so months, she's going to be another year older and just about starting school.

Time does fly when you're having fun.

"Earth to Samantha Spade!" Elena said waving her hand in front of Samantha trying to snap her back into the world of the living with her thick Puerto Rican accent. Samantha shook her head eying her friend mentally asking her what was happening. Maybe there was a new case?

"Finally!" Elena said relieved sitting down at the edge of Samantha's desk. "I have _so_ much to tell you!"

"Oh really?" Samantha asked her with one eyebrow raised. Elena was a true, blue gossiper. It was why she though that Elena and Danny had one of the best chemistry a couple that she had ever seen. It was like when she was with... Never mind.

"_Really_," Elena nodded her head enthusiastically. "So, do you wanna know?"

"Like me not knowing isn't gonna stop you? Come on, just spill!" Samantha said tapping her pen impatiently.

"Alright, alright! So, you know how there's a newbie coming in?" Elena asked her knowing already that she knew that. Samantha slowly nodded her head not knowing where this was going.

"And you know how who's filling the spot was kept so hush hush?"

Once again Samantha nodded in response.

"Well, I know who's filling up the position," Elena said with a smirk on her face. Samantha looked at her questioningly urging her to continue on. "Well, the spot's being filled in by..."

"_Morning_, ladies."

A voice so familiar and so unforgettable to Samantha rung throughout her ears. Martin. He was there. He was back.

"Morning," Elena mumbled jumping off Samantha's desk and running out of there as fast as she could. The tension was so thick and there were so many things between those two that she would be crazy to be confined in the same room as they are. Especially since they haven't seen each other in so long.

"Welcome back," Samantha muttered focusing on the paperwork that was in front of her trying hard not to smell his aftershave and ignore his presence. So far, it wasn't working though. Just for those few seconds that he was there and just him being there was already taking her back into their past.

"_Hey baby, what's up with the cold shoulder?" Martin asked following her out to the balcony where she had walked out after ignoring him for most of the time that he's been back. He already got a call from one of the tech guys telling him about her bad mood but he at least thought he could fix it like most of the days._

"_I don't know Martin, I just... if you have something you've been keeping from me. I ... I just, I don't want anymore secrets in this relationship," Samantha said looking out in the city and chaos below her. "I just have this feeling that you're keeping a secret from me, and I just. I want to give you the chance of putting it out there. In the open."_

_Martin nodded his head not understanding what she was talking about. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on, Sam? What do you think I've been keeping from you? I really hate this thing that just came out of nowhere between us." _

"_Came out of nowhere is right," she muttered. _

"_Sam, please just tell me what's going on?" Martin pleaded._

"_Somebody stopped by, for you," Samantha started swallowing the lump in her throat hopping that whatever she was about to say he was going to deny. "She... Well, she introduced herself as your wife, and I just..."_

"_Jessica," he breathed out. Why did she have to come at the time when he and Samantha were at their best? He knew that the past always had a way of crawling out and bitting people at their asses but, he didn't think that he would be one of those people. _

"_So it's true then?" Samantha asked, her eyes burning, mentally berating herself for opening up and not trusting her gut about Martin. She already knew where this was heading. She was the mistress once again, a dirty, slutty mistress. The other woman._

"_Sam, that was years ago and I... She's not even my wife anymore," Martin said whispering trying to make himself calm down knowing what was going on in Samantha's head. _

"_Actually, that isn't true, I never signed the papers," Jessica said joining them out in the balcony. She had come back looking for Martin and one of the agents from the other unit had directed her out there telling her that, that's where he usually is if not in the field or in the break room. _

_Samantha and Martin's head snapped to her giving her their full attention. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Samantha shook her head walking inside the building not giving Martin or Jessica a second glance. She packed up her things not bothering to tell anyone where she was going. She didn't think she would make it in the confines of her apartment in time. The tears had already started to fall down her cheeks when she reached the sidewalk._

_It seemed like that was the end of her and Martin._

"Alright everyone, gather up over here!" Vivian said shouting over at Elena, Danny and Karl who were gathered up at the other side of the room – across from Martin and Samantha – obviously talking about the reunited pair.

"We got a case?" Martin asked pulling up a chair next to the 'newbie'. A man that he didn't want to really bother knowing because he knew that he would spending all his time trying to fix whatever it was that was wrong with him and Samantha. He needed a good night's sleep for at least once in a couple of years.

"Obviously, smart guy," Danny said opting for Vivian to continue. He wanted for the case to be over so that he could also go home. Hasn't even started and he's already looking at the finish line and what was beyond it.

"Alright, well, I know this is going to be a hard thing for most of us, but," Vivian said focusing her attention at Samantha. "Jake McGrath..."

* * *

Reviews ? 


	3. Step 1

Chapter 3

Being partnered with Martin, Samantha gave Vivian a glare. Being his partner wasn't going to fix things between her and Martin. She knew that's what Vivian was trying to do but it wasn't going to work. She felt too much hatred towards him that it wasn't going to be possible. He had deserted her at a tough time. He picked _her_. Jessica.

"_Hey, so uhm, I'm..." Martin stuttered seeing Samantha out in the balcony by herself just reflecting on everything that had happened in the past couple of months._

"_Leaving? Yeah I know, you've told me a million times," Samantha said with her coldest "I don't care" voice. It was true that Martin had announced to the whole team that he was transferring back to Seattle to be with his wife. He tried so many times to get a time alone with Samantha to talk to her and tell her his side of this so that she'll understand but she always shrugged him off. As far as she knew, he had a choice and he didn't pick her. End of story._

"_So uhm, I thought we could...keep in touch?" Martin asked hesitantly. "Or maybe you could just... tell me, how you're feeling about this and uhm..."_

"_And uhm? I don't feel anything about this Martin. You dumped me for her, what am I suppose to tell you? That I'm ecstatic for you and her to hook back up again start your own family like you promised me?" Samantha asked him. "Don't be stupid. Stop wasting your time here with me. Go pack, say goodbye to your family. Just stop, and leave me out of it."_

"_But Samantha..." _

"_Please just go," Samantha pleaded to him. "Please just leave me alone."_

_Martin nodded walking to the sliding doors of the balcony. He took one last long glance of her knowing that it would be the last one he was going to take for a very long time – maybe even for forever. _

"_I just, I wanted to let you know that I chose her not because I didn't love you. Not because I didn't feel less for you. It's pretty much the opposite," Martin whispered through the air. "I just owe it to her, Sam. I need to at least try and make this work. For the sake of the word that I gave her that day I married her."_

"You understand why I had to leave right?" Martin whispered much like he had that faithful night outside in the balcony. Samantha ignored him keeping her eyes on the road. Now was _not_ the time to get sidetracked. She was the only parent that Yzabella knew. She refuse to let her daughter live a life like she had. Road accidents were one thing she could try to prevent happening by being careful.

"I understand that whatever you are talking about has nothing to do with our case, Agent Fitzgerald," Samantha replied slowing down at the stop sign. "I would appreciate it if you focus on our case and not about personal issues that you don't need to dig back up."

"Right, sorry," Martin muttered staring at her. She was still very beautiful. She was like a timeless beauty, a couple of years has nothing on her.

"Good, now that we have that settled, I would like it if you keep your thoughts to yourself for the rest of the drive there. I don't want to get into an accident," Samantha stated stepping on the gas as the lights turned and the cars in front of her started moving one by one down the road.

Martin sighed looking out the window.

On the bright side of things, he was back in New York.

He was where he truly belong.

Danny and Elena stood in a small room shaded in dark blue with a wallpaper making it seem like you were in outer space. They looked through each and every drawer in the room for something – anything to give them a lead on where this boy had gone and disappeared to. So far, nothing.

"So, how do you think Samantha's taking Martin being back?" Elena asked Danny tired of the silence that had engulfed the room since they had entered it. There were a couple more things that they had to go through to see if it lead them anywhere near what happened to Jake.

"I don't know, you talked to her, right?" Danny asked her though not looking at her. He was still multi tasking with looking for evidence.

"Yeah, but she didn't really say anything," Elena replied frowning seeing a box pushed at the very end of under the small twin sized bed that looked too small for a young man his age. "I wonder if he knows about Yzabella. Do you think he does?"

"You and I both know that if he did, Samantha would've reacted a little more... testily," Danny replied walking towards her and checking at the clear plastic bag that was full of other little bags of weed. Jake wasn't just an innocent young man with a 3.3 grade point average, he was a drug dealer.

"We need to go back to the lab now, just to make sure and tell the team what we found," Elena said motioning for him to take the whole shoe box full of drugs. "So answer me one thing, what's with this case that got the old team all rattled up?"

Danny looked at her raising his eye brow as they walked to the stairs. "Do you remember the case I told you about when Sam nearly died?"

"Which one?" Elena asked being careful down the stairs and ensuring that he was too.

"The one where we found her at a metal pound bleeding and gushed up?" Danny clarified for her as she helped him stuff the things in the trunk.

"What does it have to do with it?" Elena asked as she bucked herself up.

"Jake's mother was the one reported missing. Samantha gave her everything to this case, she turned out dead. Her body was found in the Hudson," Danny said driving off into the streets of New York knowing that they caught a break in the case.

Walking up the familiar steps of the Boys and Girls Club of New York City, Samantha looked back at Martin making sure that he was following her in tow. He didn't want her getting lost and ending up discovering her secret. Yzabella was there along with Elena's daughter. She didn't want him seeing either of them.

"Hey Samantha, I wasn't expecting you here until later," Mrs. Del Monte greeted her as she passed Samantha in the hallway of the building. Samantha nodded her head giving her a tight smile hoping that the man beside her wasn't reading more in front of it. She didn't want him getting a hint of it at all. She had worked way to hard covering her secret from Martin, she didn't it now.

"I'm actually here for business, Marissa," Samantha said still smiling. "This here is my partner, Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald. We're here to ask you permission if we could go ask the kids about a member here, Jake McGrath."

"Oh, Jake," Mrs. Del Monte nodded knowingly. "Great boy."

"So do we have your permission to just ask the kids a few questions?" Martin asked wanting to get into the conversation at least a little. He didn't want to come out looking like he was mute.

"Of course, _Agent_," Mrs. Del Monte replied smiling at him. "Oh, Samantha, since you're busy with a case, who will be picking up Yzabella? I figure that Elena and Agent Taylor are pre-occupied with a case as well?"

"Yeah, her cousin Allison could pick her up," Samantha said wishing that Martin would just get out of the room. "I'll give her a call right now."

Samantha flipped on her phone dialing a very familiar number on her phone walking faster so that Martin wouldn't over hear the conversation she was going to have.

"Hey Ally," Samantha greeted as she heard someone pick up the phone...

Martin walked into the first room to his left seeing kids on the couches watching as the others played on the video game system that was hooked up to the big TV in front of them.

"May I have your attention over here?" Martin announced loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear. All heads turned to look at him with a confused gaze. They all gave an inward sigh thinking that he was just another one of those supervisors thinking that he knew everything.

"I'm Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald, and I'm just here to ask you a couple of questions," Martin said looking behind him and seeing Samantha enter with a genuine smile on her face her gaze at someone in his _crowd_.

"Momma!" a little girl with blond hair shrieked running up to Samantha and hugging her tight. Samantha smiled stroking her hair as a raven haired young girl stepped up to them.

"You're the replacement?" she asked Martin ignoring Samantha and her daughter on the other side.

"Excuse me?" Martin asked confused his focus still on Samantha and the little girl that had called her, her mother.

"The newbie in MPU, right? I'm Elena's daughter, Gracie," she introduced herself. Martin nodded.

"I'm Yzabella, this my momma," Yzabella enthusiastically introduced herself from her mother's grasp.

Martin looked down at her with a smile though he was hurting inside.

Samantha had a daughter, and that could only mean one thing. She's moved on. He's too late.

* * *

Reviews? 


	4. The End and the beginning

Chapter 4

Samantha turned to look at Martin after telling her daughter to go out and play. "Why don't I take Gracie, and you just take whoever you want."

Martin nodded working his way around the room looking for someone who may seem like they would know something. He couldn't help but just want to take _Yzabella_ into another room and ask her who her father is. Whoever it was, Martin hoped that he was taking care of Samantha and her daughter accordingly. Though, he knew that if he didn't Danny and the rest of the team would more than likely stand up to the man.

He thought about how Samantha reacted to his news. It seemed like it didn't phase her like it didn't phase anyone he had told when he and Jessica had announced their divorce. He had to admit that they were doomed from the start but even his mother who was an all out fan of Jessica didn't seem to care when he told her. In fact, she seemed to preoccupied to even listen to him when he told her...

"_Hello?" Brianda Fitzgerald answered the phone keeping her eye and attention to her grand daughter who stood about ten feet away from her playing with her doll house. She wanted nothing more than to get off the damn phone and spend more time with Yzabella whom Samantha would drop off twice a month to see them. She says that Yzabella needed all the family she could get and since Samantha wasn't so keen on contacting her mother and sister, Martin's family would have to do. Even if he didn't know anything about his daughter._

"_Hey mom, it's me," Martin said in a defeated voice. He hadn't known who else to call. Nobody in his old team from New York were answering his phone calls. Not that he expected them to after how he just dumped Samantha in a fashion that wasn't any better than how Jack did years before him._

"_Hello, Martin," Brianda replied trying to focus on Martin and what he was about to say. It was so damn hard while Yzabella was running around in her ballet tutu looking very cute and adorable!_

"_Do... Do you have time to talk?" Martin asked hesitantly sensing his mother's distraction._

"_Of course, honey. What's up? How's Jessica?" Brianda asked him motioning for Yzabella to come over to her. A deal that she and the rest of the family had made with Samantha was that they wouldn't tell Martin of Yzabella. For his sake. She had said that she wanted him to move on._

"_Oh about that, Mom. I... I think that I'm gonna move back there to the coast," Martin said slowly. He couldn't believe that after all that time he was finally picking up everything and giving up the lie that he had gone back into. He was going to finally leave Jessica to go to the place where he belonged. The place where the woman he dreamed of for every single night was. New York. _

"_Oh, that's great honey! Where will you and Jessica be staying?" Brianda asked him finally getting Yzabella to look at her and take a few steps her way._

"_That's the thing, mom. Me and Jessica, we're... We're divorcing. For real this time," Martin replied. "No more fakes, no more forgetting to sign the papers. This time, it's for real mom. I'm sorry, I know you liked her for me."_

"_Oh uhm, that's... It's fine Martin, listen I have to go," Brianda said not opting to be short with her son but Yzabella had gone around to her expensive figurine collection. Martin sighed nodding. _

"_Yzabella, don't!" was the last thing he heard before he hung up. _

Samantha looked back glancing at Martin before turning her attention back to Gracie who sat in front of her quietly fidgeting like her mother does when nervous. Gracie looked so much like Elena that Samantha sometimes wondered where Carlos came into the picture. Gracie acted more like Danny and that made it seem like she really was Danny and Elena's biological kid.

"So, Gracie, I know you know Jake McGrath," Samantha said with a small smirk. Gracie loved to confide in Samantha about anything and everything. Things that her mother wouldn't want to her, she tells her Aunt Samantha.

"Yeah, he's missing?" Gracie asked her.

"Yes he is, so, do you where he could be? Anything that would give us something about where he could be?" Samantha asked knowing that Gracie already knew the protocol. She had spent so much time in the bureau with Yzabella for the last couple of years that it was a little ridiculous.

"I don't know, but I remember he use to always mention his mom. He wasn't old enough to remember her when she died but he says that it doesn't matter because it was like he'd see her everywhere," Gracie started. Samantha scribbled down on the paper whatever it was that Gracie was telling her knowing any information is just that, information. "This girl, Stephanie looked like his mom and I think he hooked up with her. All I know is some kid said that Stephanie's dad is an addict."

"What kind of addict?" Samantha asked Gracie.

"He was addicted to weed and crack," Gracie answered thinking back to the 'hearsay' that she hears around the place and around school.

"Is that all you know?" Samantha inquired.

"I know that he was smoking and selling too, recently. But that's just what people are saying. I don't know much after that."

"Alright, so what's Stephanie's last name?"

"I... I don't know, sorry," Gracie said with her head down. Samantha just nodded her head giving her a small smile before going up to Martin and telling him that they should go back into the office and tell everyone what they had found.

"So what do you think happened to him?" Martin asked Samantha as they sat in the car.

"I think he went to the wrong path looking for justice for Coleen," Samantha answered. "He shouldn't have done it. Sold drugs, get lured into all of that. I mean..."

"This case is getting to you, isn't it?" Martin whispered in the air. He wanted nothing but to ask her about her daughter and her newly found life but he couldn't. He didn't think he had the right to do so. He didn't see a wedding ring on her finger though, that had to be something good, right?

"What do you think, Martin?" she replied in a hush tone moments later still trying to focus on driving.

"I think that you shouldn't let this get to you as much, it isn't your fault that he's doing this. He figured out his mother's story, Sam."

"How about you just shut up?" Samantha snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me about Yzabella?" Martin asked her. Samantha looked at him puzzled. He couldn't have figured out that that was his daughter, could he? Impossible! She was so good at keeping everything a secret, and his family had swore to her that they wouldn't tell him.

"_Agent Spade, we were expecting you," the big bad wolf – Victor Fitzgerald greeted her as she knocked at the door of his spacious office at the FBI building in downtown Washington DC. There in the office was his wife Brianda. They had called her about a week prior asking her if what was put on her yearly record was correct. If she did in fact have Martin Fitzgerald's child. _

"_Good morning Director, and Mrs. Fitzgerald," she said awkwardly with the baby carrier in her hand and the baby bag strapped on the opposing shoulder. It was pretty much a nightmare driving from New York City to Washington with Yzabella constantly crying because she as hungry and other things as such._

"_Please, it's Brianda and Victor," Brianda spoke up with a smile peering over at the blond hair, blue eyed baby whose eyes were transfixed on her two grandparents._

"_Well in that case, it's Samantha," she replied taking a seat. "I'm... not really sure why you guys invited me to come over here this weekend."_

"_Oh right, well we read your file and were just...curious... to see if it were true or not," Victor spoke up. "If it is, we both want to get to know our grand child. We don't want to miss the opportunity."_

"_I don't think I could let you do that, I'm sorry," Samantha replied looking down at her baby thinking about how Martin would react if he finds out. The gentleman in him would make him come running to her to help her raise their daughter, but it wouldn't be because of her. He would force himself to love her and to feel just a little something for her because she was the mother of his daughter. Not because he did feel anything for her. She didn't want that, not at all. She wanted him to come back to her at his own accord because he loved her. _

Samantha suddenly swerved the car to the other lane going back. She knew where to go. He would go back because he loved her. Yes, that's what would bring the son to his mother. He would go back to where he knew she was last. Where they had found her body. She knew where he was, that's where she found herself after finishing the phone call with her mother.

"Where are we going, Samantha?" Martin asked confused. One minute she was fine and okay with everything the next she was driving like a maniac to God only knows where.

"I know where he is, call up Elena. Tell her to send back up. He's at that spot where her body floated shore. Do you remember? At the Hudson," Samantha explained stepping at the gas. She wanted to get there as soon as possible. She didn't know what could happen if she didn't and she didn't want to take any chances. A boy that age was still unstable. Anyone missing was always unstable.

"And if he's not there?" Martin questioned her.

Samantha shook her head. "He's there, trust me, he's there."

* * *

Reviews? 


	5. Comfort

Changed the last three chapters. I thought this one would fit in better with what I had planned (Yes! I now have a written plan for this story)

Enjoy ;)

* * *

As Jake was taken away by the other agents, Sam sat there by her lonesome just looking at the river. She wondered how many people have died there. How many bodies were found, and how many bodies had decayed or just simply drifted never to be found again. Then she wondered how many times in her life had she come close to becoming one of those bodies. The ones who have been lost out in the sea for the fishes and other water creatures to feed on. The ones who have been found out int he river leaving their loved ones to grieve for years to come.

_He left. He had really left her. He chose his wife instead of her. Once again, she was just the mistress. Just the woman who filled the gap that one's wife was unable to fill. More sexual than anything. _

_After being with Martin, she had thought that label had been put to rest. She thought she was done with the one being hidden from the children. The one that helped ruined a marriage that had been falling apart even before she came into the picture. She really did think that Martin was different. That what she had with Martin was unlike any other relationship she had before. Both the first time, and the second time. _

_She looked down at her reflection in the river. It was oh so tempting. The constant ripples and small waves. The cold breeze that hit her as she had stared. It felt oh so welcoming. It felt as though if she went in and gave into the temptation of letting the tides wash her away, her troubles. Her broken heart, the memories of the past would all just be washed away._

_"You're so much stronger than this Samantha," she told herself. Her voice was quivering. She had something to live for now. She knew that. She had someone to live for. She had a daughter who depended on her for living. A daughter that was--checking her watch--was only about five hours old. Already, she had turned into the person she despised more than pedophiles and murderers. She had turned into her father. The one who abandoned them even before her mother gave birth. True, he was there to be with her sister. But her sister was merely a year older than her! At least he stuck around right? She couldn't even do that._

_It was true that she had kept the baby because she wanted it. It was true that her friends knew nothing of her late nights crying herself to sleep. She couldn't tell them. She didn't want to worry them. She knew about it being unhealthy for her and for the baby. She knew that they would make her see a therapist for that. She smirked. She didn't need a therapist. She didn't need anything but that one man that walked away from her not so long ago._

_As she looked back into the dark river where her reflection rippled as she threw a rock in, she sighed and stood up. She had to get back to her daughter. She had to prove to herself that she was strong enough. She had to prove to herself that all those lies, all those years of become the one called a "mistress" would all stop at that moment. As she picked up another rock and threw it in the waters, she let go of her past and moved on into her future. The future that only held her and her daughter. _

"You okay?" Martin asked stepping out of the car, taking a seat next to her on the river edge.

"You should probably get back now. You have reports to write,"

"Not without you Sam,"

"Samantha," she corrected wiping tears from her eyes. She has come a long way from the day her daughter was born.

"Alright then, Samantha. I'm not going without you,"

Martin pulled Samantha closer to him rubbing her back soothingly letting her cry into his shoulder. He didn't need to know for what reason she was doing so. Just as long as she was getting comfort and not bottling it inside of her like he knew she was more than capable of doing.

"Thanks Martin,"

He looked at her confused.

"For letting me cry on you even though I've been such a bitch to you this whole day," Sam apologized as they got inside the car.

"Don't worry about it," Martin smiled at her. She returned the gesture hoping for nothing else than for him to not be able to read her like he has known to in the past.

* * *

Please Read And Review.

Thanks.


	6. Three Questions

Like I said, I'm revising this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

They were the last ones in the bullpen that night slaving away on their reports. This case had been easy to solve, and yet, it hit so close to home. Samantha more than anyone, and as she silently scribbled away writting on her report, Martin just stared. He couldn't help it. The day started out as crappy. Sam and the rest of the team as he had expected weren't as welcoming as he wanted them to be. But, he knew so well how protective they all were of Sam. He also knew that he had hurt Sam in the worst way possible when he left her. If only he could make it up to her now. Yes, if only he could.

"Why are you staring at me?" she questioned not looking up. She could feel his stare. Seemed like some things doesn't change. Not even through years and distances.

"I don't..."

"Just say it Martin,"

"I just... I wanted to... Your daughter..."

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking me questions about _my_ daughter," Sam answered. In all truths, she didn't really think she was capable of lying to him. Especially if it was about her daughter. _Their_ daughter.

"Please Sam--antha?" Martin pleaded. "I just... I don't think I'd be able to sleep if..."

"Well, wouldn't that just pay for all those nights _I_ wasn't able to sleep because _you_ left _me_?"

"Samantha,"

"What?" she snapped.

"Please? I just... I just need to know,"

For a few beats, they sat there in silence. She couldn't say no to him. No matter how much he hurt her. No matter how much she wanted to keep her—_their_--daughter away from him. She didn't have the will power to do so. Yza needed a father, _her_ father. She knew first hand that no matter how many men she would bring home pretending and trying their uttmost hardest to play the part of being Yza's father, they can never be. The can never look like her. Make her feel like she's the most special person in the world.

"Fine," she breathed. "You have three questions."

"What? Did you turn into a genie?" Martin tried to joke.

"Is that a question?"

"No," Martin recoiled. This was serious talk.

"Like I said, three questions. So ask away,"

"Are you sure?" Martin asked not wanting to force her into talking about something about she wasn't comfortable talking about. With him especially.

"If you don't wanna..."

"No, I do,"

"Well then, more with the questions. Before I change my mind."

"How old is she?" Martin asked.

Sam smiled at the thought. "She's three years old, she's turing four on Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Is that a question you would like me to answer?"

"No, I just..."

"Next question," Sam ordered. Martin nodded and thought about it for a moment. Three years old? Four on Christmas. Did that mean she was pregnant during the time he was still there? And if she was, it would simply mean she moved on so quickly after his departure... Or she was pregnant when he was making the choice between her and Jessica. That meant her daughter was his daughter as well right? Well, only one way to find out.

"Is her father in the picture?" he asked.

This time. It was Samantha's turn to think.

"No." she answered simply.

"No?"

"Are you gonna repeat all the answers to your questions or are you gonna get on with your last question?" Sam asked him.

"Why?" he asked.

She looked up at him confused.

"Why what?"

"Why isn't her father in the picture?" Martin clarified.

Sam sighed. "I..."

"If you don't wanna answer it, Samantha. I would completely understand."

"No," Sam shook her head. "I gave you my word that I would answer three questions for you. And I will."

"Alright,"

"You sure you wanna waste your last question on that though?" Sam asked him.

"Sam..."

"Just making sure," Sam said. "He's not in the picture because he neither loves us, knows us, nor does he care about us."

"I don't..."

"You're three questions are up," Sam pointed out. "And I have to get going. Yza would have probably drove Allison mad by now."

"Okay,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey Sam?" Martin asked making Sam look up at him as she got out of her chair.

"Uhu?"

"Do you... Do you think we could have drinks sometimes? Catch up?" he asked hopeful. He thought they had made a drastic change in their "friendship" or whatever it was they had right now since that morning.

"I don't think that's a very good idea considering..."

"Yeah," Martin chuckled lightly not at all finding the situation something to "chuckle" about.

"I'm sorry. Good night," Sam offered as she gathered her belongings and slipped her coat on.

"Good night," Martin replied offering her another soft smile. Sam nodded as she walked away leaving Martin there his head down working on the paperwork that Jack had dumped on him to do.

* * *

Review Please. 


	7. I'm The Fool, She's Mine

It's a short one. Sorry. But Enjoy All the same.

* * *

It had been a month since Martin came back to New York. Still, he felt just as how he did when he moved back again. Expect this time, he knew some things he didn't. He knew that Sam was a mother. He still couldn't believe it! Samantha Spade of all people was a parent. A happy parent. A happy single parent who lived in the suburbs with her beautiful daughter. She wondered if her daughter needed a father. Because from what he remembered in their conversation weeks ago...

"...he neither loves us, knows us, nor does he care about us..."

That quote kept replaying in his mind. Over and over and over again. How could he not love them? How could he not _know_ them? How could a father not care about them? He just wanted to beat the man over the head and slap him as many times until he woke up to the reality and realized that what he has, Martin would give his whole right arm for. After meeting Yza one day in the office, it made him want to hunt down the man that seemed to have just left Samantha and her joyful daughter to live life by themselves..

"Hello," a little girl—Sam's little girl—greeted him as he walked in the bullpen in that snowy afternoon.

"Hi...Yzabella is it?"

"Yza," she smiled at him showing her deep dimpled cheeks and putting her hand out. Just like how her mother had taught her.

"I'm Martin," he smiled at her. "You can call me Marty though."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay Marty. Do you wanna help me make a Merry Christmas card for my mommy?" Yza asked pointing over at the blank piece of red paper—Sam's favorite color—that was glues diagonally on a green one. Christmas colors. Martin smiled.

"Sure. What did the Princess have in mind?"

Yza smiled up at him as he called her "Princess". Then, she started instructing him on what she needed help on.

"Mommy told me I needed a grown up to use scissors,"

Looking throught he data base on a particularly slow day, Martin froze at the information that lay in front of him.

Yza was his. Yzabella Danyiel Spade, is his daughter.

* * *

Review Please?


	8. More Than Expected

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS SINCE I RE-WROTE IT.**

Enjoy.

* * *

Weird. It was how he felt standing outside the suburbian home that Samantha lived in with _their_ daughter. Their daughter, he chuckled at that thought. He had a daughter!

"Martin? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she walked up to her door holding a sleeping toddler in her hands. Martin just stood there not knowing what to say. What was he suppose to say? The truth? That he was snooping around and saw her daughters file to make it turn out that he was the father of that child.

"Could... Could you help me bring her in?" Sam asked him. He nodded his head and took the sleeping Yzabella in his arms making sure not to awake her from her slumber. Sam then rummaged in her purse and took her keys out unlocking the door and shutting it once Martin got inside.

"Where do I put her?"

"First door on the right," Sam said as she stepped into the kitchen turning on the coffee maker. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah,"

He was in his daughter's room. It was wallpapered to make someone feel like they're underwater. He could only guess by the yellow fish with blue strippes that her favorite movie would be Little Mermaid. He wasn't mistaken when he saw her oyster bed. Samantha had really gone all out to make her--_their­_--daughter comfortable. Looking around with all the dolls, and the play house and the little table complete with tea cups on it and chairs with bears on it, he knew that his daughter was loved. Sam really had made up for him not being there.

"Hey," Sam whispered as she walked inside the room seeing Martin there standing in awe. She handed him his coffee and looked around herself not believing it. Martin finally had made it into his daughter's room.

"You've really gone all out,"

"I know," Sam nodded with a smile. "Everyone's saying I'm spoiling her rotten. But it's the least I could do."

"What do you mean?" Martin asked a little concern. He could still read right through her, and right now. He could see that she was partly blaming herself for something she shouldn't. She should be blaming him.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean _it's the least I could do_?" Martin clarified.

"I meant," Sam started. "I can't give her the family that God knows she deserves to have. It's the least I could do by giving her everything else in my power that I can."

"You're not dating?" Martin asked knowing it was a little out of the blue. Sam looked at him and walked out the room motioning him to follow her.

"I'm celebate,"

Martin looked at her shocked. Samantha Spade? Celebate? THat's new, and unexpected.

"I know right? Shocking. But it's what's best for her. I don't want her to be as damaged as I turned out to be. I don't want to influence her at a young age showing her that it's okay to bring different men home and using hier body just for my needs like my mother had done to me."

"Oh, well I guess that's..." Martin paused thinking of a better word that would fit. "You're a good mother."

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "I try."

Martin nodded as they both sat down on the couch running out of things to talk about. How was he suppose to "casually" drop the fact that he knows about Yzabella being his daughter into the conversation?

"So... Uhm, why are you here?" Sam asked. "I mean, if you were here to talk about work, you would've called me."

"Actually. I... I was looking through records, randomly,"

"Because you have no life?" Sam nudged him.

"Eh..."

"So what did you find?" Sam asked him praying to God it had nothing to do with her secret.

"I uhm... I... Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That I have a daughter," he said softly. He didn't have the guts to raise his voice at her. Seeing how much she cared and gave up her life--gave up everything for their daughter was something he was still awed about.

"Martin..."

"I mean, I understand. I left you,"

"You don't need to remind me." Sam muttered.

"Sorry,"

"I just... I know I have no right whatsoever to ask for custody or anything. But... I just want to know why you never told me. Why everyone else around me seems to know about her," Martin said gazing over at the framed picture of what he could see was Yza's last birthday the Tolands and his parents in it.

"You moved on," Sam told him.

"No Sam, I didn't."

"Well, I wanted you to move on. You chose Jessica, and even if I hated you for doing so, you deserve to be happy with her. If I told you that you have a daughter that you left with me, it would just... It would complicate things."

"Complicate things? How?" Maritn asked not seeing it.

"You would've come back. I know you. You would've chosen me instead of her because it's the right thing to do," Sam told him. "We'd be stuck with each other you pretending you were really here because of me when in reality you just stuck around to fullfill that part of you that dreamt of having kids and the whole white picket fence with the golden retreaver thing."

"Sam I..."

"If you want custody of her," Sam said softly thinking about it. "You're welcome to do so. Weekends, days you have off that I don't... Every other holidays. I won't take that away from you."

"Really?" Martin asked his face lighting up. Sam was letting him have custody of their daughter?! It was more than he could ask for. It was so much more than he expected he would get out of.

"But," Sam said. Martin cringed. He hated that word, "but"

"But what?"

"If I give you custody, all your promises... You can't just..."

"Flake on her?" Martin guessed.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I don't want you to promise her something and not come through with it. I don't want to see her cry because of something you didn't do. I don't want to see her upset because you couldn't be there for a ballet recital or whatever."

"Sam, I'll never leave," Martin promised.

"I'll believe it when I see it..."

* * *

Please Read And Review ;) 


	9. I Want That

I know, I haven't updated in a while. But I just got sudden inspiration. Plus, I'm happy that BARRY BONDS 756 ;D ahaha. Sorry about the grammar errors and all that. I did spellcheck. It's three thirty in the "learly" right now for me, so maybe when I'm a little more awake I'll recheck it. But if you guys find an error, feel free to tell me about it.

Oh, and sorry if the name change cofused you guys. I have more chapters I'm currently typing out. So, I'll try to post them ASAP. School starts in two weeks but I'll probably find the time to update.

REVIEW. Please.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Daddy! Look!" Yzabella pointed over at the shitzu at the pet store. "Can I have that please?"

"I thought Mommy said no pets?" Martin asked her chuckling as Yza tugged on his shirt wanting to see the dog more clearly. It has been about a month since the day he confronted Samantha about their daughter, and a week since they had told her about who Martin really was. Her dad. Since then, Yzabella refused to go to the Boys and Girls Club without making sure that it was Martin who picked her up. She made sure that Martin spent every waking moment with her. Not that he had a problem with it, although Samantha may have.

"There you two here," Samantha greeted seeing Yza on Martin's arms as she waved to the puppy. "She really wants that huh?"

"Is it right for me to feel bad for not giving it to her right now?" Martin asked leaning over and giving Samantha a small peck on the lips. It was nice that he gets to do that out in public, it was something he had always wished on doing.

"I thought we agreed to make it her birthday and Christmas present?"

"I know babe, I just feel bad."

"She really has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" Samantha chuckled as Yzabella jumped off her dad and peered into the Disney Store bag that Samantha was carrying.

"Is this for me, Mommy?" she asked holding out a Kanga—from Winnie the Pooh—stuffed animal with a pout.

"That's for Gracie, honey. Do you want one?"

"Yes please," Yzabella said with a smile taking a hold of both Martin and Sam's hands and dragging them out of the pet shop and to the direction of the store she knew more than anything. The Disney Store.

"You know, I think we should go down to Florida and take her to DisneyWorld," Martin suggested as they walked under the Mickey Mouse arch their hands in each other's while their fingers were entwined with one another's.

"If you're paying."

"I'm always paying."

"Is that a complaint I hear, Fitzgerald?" Sam asked teasing him while scanning for their daughter. She knew more than anyone that even a second of not looking at her daughter could get her in trouble. She was an over protective mom, she usually blamed her job for that one.

"No, just stating the fact."

"Wanna know another _fact_?"

"Always," Martin smiled as Yzabella walked over to them trying to carry a humongous stuffed toy taller than her.

"I love you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I love you too," Maritn replied giving her a quick peck on the lips. "I love you _two_, a lot."

"Are we still bringing her to FAO next week? I'm running out of space in my house for her toys."

"We could always put them in mine," he suggested.

"Smart man, I love you."

"Right back at you."

* * *

thought you guys deserve some fluff ;D 


	10. She's Back

I finally have an outline of this whole thing put together. Took me long enough. Very short chapter.

Reviews please.

* * *

Chapter 10 

And She's Back.

Samantha walked in the bullpen all smiles. She just had a great weekend with her _family_, and Martin had told her that he loves her. How could it be better than that? Well, truthfully, she _could_ think of possibilities of how it would've gone better but she knew that if it had happened she wouldn't have been ready for it. Hell, she wasn't ready for a lot of things but saying them admitting their love for one another felt good. She wondered why it took so long for her to realize that. Maybe if she had done it the first time they were together, maybe they would be living together in a brownstone and having another child? He had told her that the reason why he chose Jessica was because he thought she would change more than she would. He was wrong, and it was okay for Samantha. He was human after all.

"Sam! Jack wants to see you in his office, right now," Danny said running up to her and blocking her view of the bullpen. Of Martin.

"Oh, right now? I want to say 'hi' to Martin first."

"Yes, now. It can't wait," Danny said walking her to Jack's office making sure that the bullpen wasn't in her sight. What was up with Danny? Was there some kind of surprise that was going on? She hoped so. She loved surprises, if it came from Martin of course.

"Uhn, what's going on?" Sam asked so soon as she stepped into Jack's office the blinds were all shut tight not letting her see Martin. "If there's some kind of surprise or something, I know you can't shut your mouth about it, Taylor."

"No, it's nothing like that, Sam."

"Then why don't you guys want me to go to the bullpen, or even _see_ the bullpen?"

"Because Samantha, we're just trying to..." Jack said getting cut by Danny who walked out of the office.

"Trying to what, Jack? What's happening?" Samantha asked frantically. She didn't like the fact that on the only day that she had gotten in late, she seemed to be so out of the loop. "Is someone in trouble? Do you need me to go undercover?"

"Look, I don't want to be the one to tell you this..."

"Tell me what?" Samantha asked. "Tell me what, Jack?"

"Jessica's out there in the bullpen, with a baby that she claims to be Martin's," Jack stated looking at Sam trying to gauge her reaction.

Jessica's back, with a baby. How was she suppose to compete with that now?


	11. Mean It

For Carol :D

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Sam?" Jack asked after a few minutes of silence. "Samantha."

"I uhn... I'm gonna go," Samantha said walking out of Jack's office and into the bullpen. She needed to see for herself. She needed to be beside Martin right now and ask him what he was thinking of doing. Knowing him, he would likely want to be part of the baby's life. She wouldn't fight him on that. What if he wanted to go back to Jessica though? What if that made he realize that Jessica chagned too and was willing to give him everything she was? She was prepared for about everything else that would happen but what really was staring her in the face. Martin was on a lip lock with Jessica as the bullpen seemed to be deserted. Why had Danny, or any of her co-workers, left Martin with this slut?

"Martin," she whispered hoping that he'll hear her. He didn't. So she repeated it, saying it a bit louder than she had previously. It was the shrill of a baby's cry that broke the two from their passionate lip lock. Jessica was the first to straighten herself and run over to the crying baby in the baby carrier that Samantha knew all too well doubled as a car-seat.

"I'll see you later tonight then?" Jessica asked Martin not making eye contact with Samantha knowing all too well what emotion her eyes held. She's seen it before, the first time that she had come and turned their lives upside down. Truthfully, it gave her a weird sence of reasurance that Martin would come back to her the way Samantha's eyes threatened her.

Martin just nodded not making eye contact with either woman until Jessica left. He turned to Samantha just in time to see her walk out to the balcony. He knew he was in trouble. Being caught making out with an ex in the middle of work wasn't exactly the type of attitude condoned.

"It's you kid?"

"Yeah, his name is Stefon," Martin replied nodding, "named after my grandfather."

"That's nice."

Martin looked at her trying to meet her gaze but seeing as thought she was intentionally avoiding it, there was nothing he could do. "Sam, could you please..."

"I'll call my laywer and try to arrange some type of custody thing with you," she said in a whisper. "You should be with Jessica. You should be with your son."

"But Sam..."

"You'll see Yza during weekends or something," Samantha interupted.

"I could always just have part time custody of Stefon you know. It doesn't have to end between us."

"It does. You should be with them, watch your son grow up."

"What about my daughter?" Martin questioned. "What about _our_ daughter?"

"Yzabella has a lot of people who love her, she's lived this long without you. I'm sure that she could live with you just being there part time."

"What about us?"

"There is no us, Martin. There's always something that takes us apart from each other, maybe we should finally get the message. We aren't meant to be, and it's about time for us to realize it and stop trying it make it otherwise," Samantha said looking him in the eyes wanting to know she was serious about all of this. It may not have taken her long to think about it, but she knew it was best for everyone if Martin stayed with Jessica and their son. She and Yzabella could make it, they've made it this far.

"You don't mean that."

"I do. I really, _really_, do."


	12. Easy Target

Chapter 13

It's been two weeks since Martin has seen both Samantha and his daughter. He took time off helping Jessica and Stefon move into his apartment and get settled. Every night though, he would wait by the phone for a phone call from Samantha or Yzabella, or even from his lawyer about the part-time custody that Samnatha had offered him on the balcony. None had come. Not that he was really that surprised, he knew that Samantha would want to form a gap between the two of them, the gap that they had filled in the past two months.

"Why are you always by the phone, I don't get it," Jessica said slipping to the spot beside him on the couch. That use to be Samatha's spot. Use to be. It won't be anymore, because once again he was with Jessica.

"I'm waiting for a phone call."

"Well, I know that silly, you're waiting for a call from Samantha?"

"No," he lied. "I'm waiting for my daughter to call me. She always use to."

"Use to Martin, not anymore."

"I haven't seen her in two weeks," Martin pointed out. "I thought she would call by now."

"Maybe Samantha doesn't want you to see her anymore. Maybe she found out her daughter isn't yours and it was..."

"Don't talk about Samantha like she's a slut," Martin warned her. "She's the only reason why I didn't call up my lawyers and ask them to arrange a custody trial with you."

"Oh, I see. So she finally realized she has no chance of winning against me when it came to you. Easier than I thought to make her back away. I thought I had to fight her about it, because I will."

"When's Stef's next doctor's appointment, I wanna be there," Martin said changing the subject knowing it wasn't going to end well the way it was going.

"Oh. I think Monday, are you taking the day off then to spend it with us?"

"If Jack will let me," Martin said nodding. "I really want to know if my baby boy's healthy."

"Of course he is."

"How many months old is he again?"

"Two,how many times do I have to remind you?" she chuckled. Martin smiled at her trying to do the math in his head ocne again. Yes, this kid would be his. He left about eight months ago meaning that she did have time to be pregnant and give birth while he was away being with Samantha.

"I was thinking, maybe we should make another one."

"Another one, what?"

"Another baby," Jessica said smiling as she drew patterns on Martin's stomach. "When he's a little older."

"Whatever you want."

"God, I love you."

"Yeah," Martin replied not having the guts to tell her he did. He didn't.

"Come one Marty, say it. Tell me you love me."

"I..."

"Don't make me leave with Stefon," Jessica threatened. Martin swallowed the lump in his throat and muttered the three words that he didn't mean. Jessica smiled mischeviously and kissed him on the cheek. "You're an easy target, Fitzgerald."


	13. Her Thoughts

Chapter 13

She swore to herself after the second time that she wouldn't fall anymore. Not for any man. Not for him. Yet, there she was still crying herself to sleep a month after he had come back—or rather she forced him—to Jessica's arms. It was the day that he brought a picture of the three of them at Central Park that she almost broke down there in the middle of the bullpen. But her, being the 'tough person' she was. She didn't show it. It wasn't until she had put her daughter to sleep that she let a tear fall, and eventually that was followed by a gazillion more.

Yzabella used to ask her after Martin's stuff had disaperard from the home when her daddy would come back. Everytime she asked that, Samantha's heart would break that much more. It was no mystery that he was happy playing house with his son and Jessica. Was he that happy when he was with them? God she hoped so. At least for once she made him happy. Yza's questions eventually stopped the week that Samantha had snapped. She didn't mean to, but she had.

"_Mommy, when's daddy gonna come?" Yza asked as she picked through the corn of her Kid Cuisine. Samantha looked away choosing to ignore her daughter's question. How could she tell her daughter that she drove away her father? _

"_Mommy, when's he gonna come and see us?" The questions continued to about ten times until Samantha slammed her fork down on the table in pure anger. _

"_He's not coming back! He hasn't come back in three weeks, he isn't coming back! It's just you, and me. Forget about your dad. He isn't going to be aroudn anymore, and just, STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! For once in your life, just stop being me!"_

_Yza left the dinner table in tears slamming the door of her room close. She was three years old, that much was true. But she was mateur for her age that that made her understood more things than other would. Samantha's gaze stayed at the door hearing her daughter's sobs. She shouldn't have down that. She's never done that before._

"_Yza, I'm sorry," she whipered at the door still hearing her daughter's innocent sobbing. Why did Martin have to leave? Why did she have to trust Martin in always being there. She knew that it would never have worked, it never has. "Baby, could you please open the door? I want to see you."_

_The door creaked open reavealing her daughter hugging the stuffed Disney character that they had bought not too long ago. "Doesn't he love me mommy? Did I do something wrong?" she asked as soon as she opened the door._

"_Aww, baby. He loves you. You know that, and you've been an angel. Don't ever thing otherwise."_

"_Then why did he leave? He doesn't want me anymore?"_

"_He does baby, he's just... He's with your little brother," Sam told her. Yzabella's head snapped up in delight._

"_A little brother? But you weren't big mommy."_

"_I know uhm..." _

"_Daddy loves him more than me? That's why he isn't here? He's more special?" _

"_No, nobody could be more special than you baby," Sam said sitting up on the bed with her running her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair trying to comfort her. She didnt' want Yzabella to be blaming herself for Martin leaving them, when in all facts it was her fault. She told him to leave them, practically kicked him out the curb. Remembering her childhood, she had always blamed herself for her father leaving them. Yza didn't need to go through the same._

"_Why isn't he here? Why hasn't he come back?"_

"_You want adult talk time sweetie?" Sam asked. _

"_Yes, please."_

"_He loves you ,so much. I bet he wants to be the one tucking you into bed. But, I made him go away."_

"_Why did you do that, mommy? You love him very much."_

"_Because he doesn't love me," Samantha stated. She didn't know if it was the truth or not, but she didn't care anymore. He's gone from their lives. He's just a collegue._

"_That's okay, I love you lots and lots mommy," Yzabella said hugging her tight. "I'll always love you lots and lots."_

"_I love you too, babe. Always."_

Looking over at her nightstand, it was a picture that Martin had taken of her and Yzabella while lounging in the livign room. He had blocked a part with his hand and so making it turn out as a "family picture" as he called it. She wished. With her new secret, she really did wish.


	14. Halloween Shopping

Due to popular demand, I updated. 

I hope this satisfy your needs XD

I'll update soon. I have another chapter done already :D woo!

--Review please

Halloween was on its way and Yzabella and Gracie had dragged Samantha and Elena to the mall to get them a costume. Yzabella practically being Gracie's little sister needed her advice on things like this. Even if she was only three and Samantha was pretty certain that it was either Cinderella or Sharpey from HSM would be her costume.

"Mommy! Grace said I be pretty Sharpey!" Yza said dragging Samantha over to the aisle of the store where they were selling all those HSM costumes. "But I want a Ryan; can my brother be a Ryan?"

"I don't know, you don't even know your brother."

"Uhu! Tummy!"

Samantha looked around hoping nobody heard Yza say it out loud. She wasn't ready for that. She hasn't told anyone but her daughter. Not Elena, not Vivian and not even Jamie who she had formed a close bond with over the few years that had come. To think of it, she hasn't talked to Jamie since Martin had gone back with Jessica. She felt a little out. Sure Yza would always connect her to the Tolands but she didn't know if Jessica would be coming at a Friday. She didn't want to risk running into the future/ex Mrs. Fitzgerald. A title she had always wanted but can never have.

"Daddy!" Yza shrieked seeing Martin walking around the store Stefon in his carrier on one hand and a basket for shopping on the other. Surprised, he turned around and was welcomed into seeing his daughter. He gently put down the carrier and took Yza in his arms both hugged each other tight. That's what the effects of not seeing her in about two months.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you two babe, who are you here with?" Martin asked looking around for Samantha. She was very over protective of their daughter and didn't let just anyone take care of her. Especially in public places. With their line of work, he couldn't blame her.

"Mommy, Aunt Elena and Gracie."

"Really? Where are they?"

"Don't know."

"Why don't you come with me and your little brother for a bit while we look for them?"

"Little brother?" Yza asked curiously peering at the baby carrier that doubled as a car seat that was next to Martin's feet. "Him?"

"Yup, that's your baby brother."

"Nope."

"Yza, I've been looking all over for you. Aunt Samantha's really worried," Gracie said swooping in and picking Yza up like she usually does when she plays with her. Gracie had been giving specific instructions from her mother and her _aunt_ about getting Yzabella away from Martin. She didn't know what was happening but from the talks that her mom and Danny had been having, Martin left Samantha – again – to be with someone else. His ex-wife. Jhenica – Janessa – Jessica, or something like that. The point was, her Aunt Samantha was once again depressed and lonely and Yza was the only person. If Martin takes Yza away from her, she would have nobody. – Well them, but that wasn't the point.

"Gracie, where's Samantha and your mother?"

"They're at the register paying."

"Oh, well uhm… okay."

"Bye."

Samantha was at the corner of the aisle listening into the conversation waiting for Yzabella to come back to her and warn her to not again do that. She knew that her little daughter would understand, and everything has already been set so that Yzabella would never see Martin again. It was bad. It was... inhumane to take a child away from her father. But she doubted Yza would remember meeting Martin. After all, how many people have memories from when they were three?

"Samantha, can we talk?" Martin asked rounding the corner knowing that Samantha was there. He knew her well enough.

"I uhm... I'm kinda busy."

"Stop ignoring me, you have no right to."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to stay with you, remember? You told me to go back to Jessica. You're the one who forced me to stay with her and that you'd give me custody of my daughter. It isn't my fault that it's like this now. So you should stop blaming me."

"I don't need to hear this. I'll see you at work."

Martin stared at her retreating form. Something was different, with her. Something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different and he wanted to know what it was.


	15. Pregnant

Sorry. I was caught up with the Halloween things :D

Finally it's Friday. Felt more like a Monday though.

Please Review :D I love feedback even if it's a criticisms.

-------------------------

It's been another few weeks since Martin had seen Yza and the only thing on his mind currently was the fact that Samantha didn't stick to her word. Of giving him at least visiting rights. She was so gung- ho with keeping their daughter away from him. It wasn't his fault. He hoped that she at least knew that. It was her that didn't want to be with him. Her that wanted him to go mend things with Jessica and be a family with their son, who day by day was growing.

"Hey, you're late," he pointed out at Sam who just got inside the bullpen that midday. It was weird that she was late -- at least to him. She had avoided being so as much as possible. But the way she looked, he just assumed that she was sick.

"Yeah, I hum. Can I talk to you somewhere privately? " she asked him hesitantly not meeting his eyes. "I.. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you alright?"

"I, hum. Balcony?"

"Yeah, now?"

"If…"

Martin nodded his head standing up and walking with her to the sliding doors leading them outside into the cold fall afternoon. The leaves were changing and people had already started breaking out their windbreakers and long coats. Snow was to be expected like it is every year. Hopefully not as hard. He wanted to take Jessica and Stefon somewhere. Hopefully with Yzabella going with them. Somehow he hoped he would be able to persuade Samantha in agreeing to that now.

"Look, I… I… You… Well… I thought you at least deserve to know. I mean, you're gonna be working here and you're gonna see everything and you're gonna question me about it eventually."

"You're rambling," he pointed out.

"I, hum. I don't know how to say this, Martin. I really don't."

"It's like band aid Sam."

Samantha sighed looking at the sky then the streets below drawing in a breath of courage. He deserves to know that he was going to be a father again. He deserves to be there while the baby inside her kept growing and growing until she finally gives birth. He deserves to have a chance to actually be there during the pregnancy for he wasn't there for both of his children. In all honesty, he deserves it all.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, okay?"

"I… It's yours Martin."

"Mine?" Martin asked surprised.

"Yeah," she breathed out looking everywhere but him. She didn't want to see what the reaction on his features were.

"Are you… I mean, I just.."

"Look, I just… I thought you should know. You don't have to do anything."

"But I want to, Samantha."

"Oh, hum… okay. Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Sam? This is my kid."

"Yeah, I just. I thought you'd be too busy with Jessica and all,' Sam admitted with a shrug.

"I'm not too busy with Jessica and my son. Speaking of kids, how is our daughter?"

"Yzabella?"

"Is there any other one?"

"I… She's great."

"You know you promised me some rights to see her, Sam. I want to see my daughter," Martin pointed out. He missed Yzabella about as much as he missed Samantha. But what could he do about it? On that very same spot not too long ago, Sam had told him to choose Jessica. She pushed him away. Just like always. Or, well. Only twice.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Samantha. Sorry doesn't mean that I get to finally see my daughter and spend time with her."

"She goes with me to the appointments. The first one is this afternoon, if you'd want to go I'm sure we could…"

"I would like to go."

"Oh okay, just be sure to tell Jack that you are. I have to start on the paperwork," Samantha pointed out walking back into the office leaving Martin to stand outside in the balcony alone. A wide grin started to form on his face as he thought of the first actual pregnancy that he would be a part of. He would finally be able to see his child grow in the belly of their mother. In Samantha.

He had always pictured himself as the 2.4 kids and the while picket fence. Remembering the appearance of Samantha's house he could have had that if only he didn't choose Jessica in the first place. But what's done is done. He can't turn back time as much as the next person. Although at most nights he wished as he stared up at the ceiling. His relationship with Jessica has been and will always be a lie like it had began all those years ago. His relationship with Samantha had been based on pure love and adoration and sometimes even hatred. If only Stefon wasn't born, he would be with Samantha freely. But no, he has a son. He has a wife. And she has the love of his life and another kid on the way.

Looking out at the city. He wondered how Jessica would react when he told her.


	16. Blackmail

OMG. Two updates in a row? WOO :D Awesome right? 

Well I hope you guys like this chapter.

He walked inside the apartment humming a happy tune a wide grin on his face. Being in the first appointment with Samantha and actually hearing his child's heartbeat for the first time was so exhilarating and like he told Samantha, he was over joyed. This was the first time he was introduced to a gyno and by the way he practically embarrassed himself in front of the woman was something to be remembered. It didn't matter though, he got to see Yzabella as she came along with them and in that moment, nothing else really mattered but him, Samantha, Yzabella and their new baby.

Dinner was even more amazing for Samantha had finally agreed that at least one weekend a week, he would get Yza and when the new baby comes, so does the new baby. He didn't protest as he knew that giving him a weekend per months was a big thing to her. She had once told him that she has a hard time letting Yza out of his grasp. Even to his parents who he discovered love to spend time with her. Couldn't blame them. His daughter was absolutely adorable at three.

"You were with her weren't you?" Jessica asked as soon as he stepped into the apartment. It was half past ten and he didn't see it as a big deal. So what if he was with _her_? There was no harm. She was the mother of his child—children, now. Jessica was just… he didn't even know what Jessica was to him right now. He knew that love wasn't there. It was just for the sake that he would see his son.

"I was with whom?"

'Samantha. I can smell her scent on you from here."

"Look, Jessica, there's nothing wrong with me being with her. She's my colleague."

"She's also the mother of your child. There's a reason for me – your girlfriend—to be cautious of her. I don't want you seeing her anymore."

"You can't do that Jessica. You aren't the boss of me," Martin shook his head. Jessica doesn't have the right. Never did. He was his own person and nothing nobody told him really goes. Not even with his father.

"I'm not? Are you sure about that?" Jessica challenged. "Might I remind you that your son – your only son – and your relationship with him depends on your attitude and how you treat me? Cheating on me isn't the way to get into my good books."

"Look, I had a late night catching up on paperwork. Everyone had. I don't know what you're jumping into. But I didn't cheat on you. I would never!"

"Yeah and how was your daughter made again? Oh that's right, by cheating on me. We were still married then Martin! What do I have to do to have you _just _to me?"

"Samantha's pregnant," he admitted not meaning it to come out.

"She's what?"

"She's thirteen weeks pregnant, it's my kid."

"I kind of figured that Martin, it's too late for an abortion isn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"All I'm saying is that it's already too late for her to get rid of that love child. What are you two doing? Did you plan this shit pregnancy? There are things called condoms and pills Martin! What were you thinking? What was _she_ thinking? You picked me!"

"I was thinking that I love her!" Martin shouted. "I love Samantha and I don't know shit that's going through her mind right now because she told me – forced me – to go back with you!"

"I don't want you involved with her Martin. I know you don't want to lose Stefon. You can't afford to."

"You're blackmailing me into staying with you and not running away with Samantha?"

"Blackmailing is such a mean word, Marty," Jessica said walking up to him leaving kisses on his jaw. "It's just a warning."

"I…"

"So are you gonna stop seeing Samantha out of work?"

"Yes."

There was a reason Jessica had taken the job of being a lawyer, besides the fact that it paid a lot, it was because she could be very persuasive and could find loop holes on just about anything there was in the world. She was a good lawyer and that played a major role into her manipulating people into thinking the way she does and doing what she did.

Martin was just another victim in a long line.


	17. Abortion Pt 1

A/N: Chapters two through four has been written due to much spelling errors and stuff like that. The story didn't change. Just small simple things. You don't have to go back and take your time to re- read the chapters but you could if you want. Enjoy this one. Sorry it's short.

I'll try to update soon, time permitting.

* * *

The holidays were over and the team had all come late in the morning. All but Martin who had been slaving away in front of anything that he could find. He didn't like to stay at home with Jessica. If it was up to him, he wouldn't even be with Jessica at all. But it wasn't, they had a baby together – Stefon – who was counting on him to be the greatest father that he could be. That wasn't an excuse though, Samantha was counting on him too, though not anymore. She had his first child, Yzabella and was pregnant with another one. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore. What was expected of him was long ago thrown out the window. The whole thing shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have picked Jessica in the first place.

It was already eight o clock and the only person that wasn't in the office was Samantha. Seems like nobody really noticed because they were all still in their holiday mode. Well, he wasn't so he had the right to notice.

"Hey Danny, do you know where Samantha is?" Martina asked Danny approaching him like he usually wouldn't. Lately everyone seemed as if they were mad at him again. Ever since he came back out with Jessica.

"You would know if you did what you promised, Martin," Danny replied to him coldly. Elena shot Martin a glance and so did Karl.

"I know I promised to attend Yza's party, it's just that Jessica wouldn't let me out of the house, and..."

"You don't have to feed us with your excuses, Martin. You aren't Jessica's puppy," Elena replied walking to Danny's desk. "You should stand up for yourself once in a while. You have two families to take care of. Samantha's mostly because she's has not only one of your children, but two of them."

"I know that, believe me, I know. It's just that Jessica's threatening to take Stefon away from me if I see Samantha at all," Martin replied with his head bowed down. "But then again that's probably also my fault."

"A phone call on Yza's birthday might have been nice," Elena suggested to him. "They're spending this week until the New Years at your parents, or at least Yzabella is. Samantha's coming back to work tomorrow. Maybe you should sit down and have a talk with her."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Martin said nodding his head.

As the day wore on and Martin had gone home, he saw Jessica sitting there at the table feeding their son some baby food trying to make it so that it would look like she had actually done something for the day. A nanny comes in the the mornings after Martin leaves for work. She needed a life of her own and being with a little baby wasn't giving her that.

"Hey honey, how was work, today?" Jessica asked sweetly that it almost made Martin gag. Why was he with her again?

"It was good, no case just like I expected so just some light work," he answered. "How about you? How was your day with Stefon?"

"Actually I was called in to help my friend for a case of hers, and I know you might think that I'm lying about this, but I swear I'm not. I saw Samantha at the abortion clinic today. I don't know what she was doing there or anything. She didn't really say hi," Jessica explained putting up her best _I feel sorry for you_ face and tone of voice. In all truth, he knew that Samantha didn't go to work and knew Martin didn't know why.

"An abortion clinic?" Martin asked surprised. Samantha had repeatedly said that she was going to keep the baby. _Their _baby. Did it all get too much for her all of the sudden?

"Did I stutter anywhere there?" Jessica asked with a small smirk. "I sat down to her to talk but she got called already so I couldn't ask her why she was there."

"And you're sure it's her?" Martin asked her again not believing his ears. Even though they came from Jessica the story did fit that she would do that.

"Well if you know anyone else that's named Samantha Spade with blond hair and hazel eyes, then no. But I'm pretty damn sure that's the whore you fucked up," Jessica replied taking Stefon from his high chair. "I'm gonna give him a bath and put him to bed. I'll see you in there."

Martin nodded his head lost in thought.

Could Samantha really have gone through with an abortion?

* * *

Please Review (: 


	18. Abortion Pt 2

The good news is, I have an outline for this story already. Full to the epilogue. The bad news, I still have to get around to actually writing the whole story. I hope you guys forgive me for this chapter. If I get bored anytime this week I might post again (:

Reviews, much appreciated.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and someone was pounding on her door none stop. She groaned getting up hoping that it doesn't wake Yzabella if it hadn't so far. The little four year old has been having a hard time sleeping since Martin had made himself scarce to them. Not that he could really be blamed, she didn't want martin seeing Yzabella and telling her things that he wouldn't fall through on. It wasn't fair to her, as a young child to go through that. Not now, not ever. 

Samantha didn't even bother to look through the peep hole as she kept her gun trained open throwing the door getting faced by Martin who's hands were red from pounding on her door matching his face. She put her gun down and looked at him.

"What are you doing here this late?" Samantha questioned angerly looking down at the hallway checking if Yzabella did get up.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Martin asked her angerly letting himself inside pacing around her living room. He didn't know where to start. As soon as Jessica had told him, he made a poor excuse to get him out of the house to think clearly. He wanted to think that Samantha wouldn't do what Jessica had told him she did. But things have been crazy lately and he honestly didn't know if he should trust his inner instinct.

"You are the one showing up at my door unceremoniously and you're asking me why you're here?" Samantha asked him confused closing the door and peeping down the hallway once again remembering not to raise her voice for fear of Yzabella waking up.

"Look, I don't think you would do it. I mean, I left you, you had her, why wouldn't you have the other child but... Why? I mean, if you did it, there must be a reason, and I know there are millions of reasons why you should do it and you could just pick which one. But you gave me your word and..." Martin rambled on leaving Samantha completely confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Martin," Samantha stated. Martin looked at her raising his eye at her sighing.

"Jess, she saw you at the clinic today," Martin explained in a whisper. "I wanted to know if it's true."

"What did Jessica tell you about me going there?" Samantha asked him. Maybe this was _his_ way out. She knew that if he found out that she had done it he wouldn't talk to her as he would be so furious. It was one way that he would stay out of their life and get his own, actually focus on his life with Jessica and Stefon.

"She was there for a case today, and she said they called out your name and that was it," Martin explained. "I don't trust her story, Samantha. But I just want to know, sometimes she isn't lying she just has a way of twisting the truth."

"Maybe it's because she's a lawyer?" Samantha pointed out still pondering about what she should do. It was certainly tempting to just get him to back off and leave her alone with Yzabella to let them live a happy life as they have done for years since he left.

"Yeah, maybe. But that's not the point, Samantha. Did you, or did you not have an abortion?" Martin paused. "Are you still carrying my baby?"

Samantha sighed running her hand over her stomach saying an internal _I'm sorry_ to her unborn child for what she was about to do.

"I... I'm sorry, Martin. I'm really sorry," Samantha said in a whisper. She didn't have ye contact with him too afraid of what she'd see if she did. He was hurt, his posture said enough.

For moments, it was utter silence. A few cars could be heard dashing madly outside in the streets and music from somewhere could be heard.

For minutes to follow neither said a word. Martin hadn't moved from his position and all Samantha did was sit on the other side of her black leather couch looking down at her hands in shame.

"Say something, Martin," Samantha whispered to him wanting to reach out but knowing it wasn't the time. He would probably just shrug her off or worse, hurt her. She didn't want to think the latter but, stranger things have happened.

Like him showing up at her home in the middle of the night to ask her if she had an abortion.

"But, why? I offered to help if it's about the money. I offered to be there, Samantha," Martin said running his hands through out his face and hair. He was suddenly so exhausted and felt like all the energy and life had just been sucked out of him. The thought that Samantha had gone through with the abortion was still trying to sink into his mind.

"I just... I told you I didn't need your money, Martin. I just need more than what you're offering. I know you offered not to go back to Jessica but you should be there for your son's first step to his first day of school – all the things that you missed with Yzabella," Samantha explained to him.

"I could've had all those with _our _baby, Sam," Martin said solemnly.

"But your son deserves better than a father who's only there part-time and has another family. My children, they deserve better than that too," Samantha defended herself. "Having another baby will just complicate things between us even more than already. You know that."

"I do know that, it's just... how could you?" Martin asked her not being able to believe someone could just throw away a life like that.

"It wasn't a choice, Martin. This is as hard for me as it is to you," Samantha told him. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Martin said before standing up knowing that it was time to leave if he even wanted to get a few hours of sleep for tomorrow. They had work and this was no excuse for not going in.

Samantha nodded holding the door out for him tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. That had got to be one of the most hardest thing she had ever done.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as soon as she shut the door sinking down on the floor and immediately going into fetal position rocking herself for comfort letting the tears all flow out.


	19. Make Her Happy

So this is for Carol since I promised her that when she wakes up this and Journals will be updated (:  
I hope you guys like this update.  
Reviews, greatly appreciated (:

* * *

Chapter 19

The office had been awkward to say the very least. Martin and Samantha were tiptoeing around each other and just trying to avoid the other every chance they could. The rest of the team were helping them in that. Samantha had filled Elena in on what had happened, in turn, she had filled Danny in who filled Vivian who filled Karl in. Jack just had this weird ESP way of knowing what had happened. There was no way of telling him that two of his best agents refuse to work with the other because of personal conflict. He knew it was bound to happen, it was why office romances were never advised and were looked down upon.

"Alright, so who's coming for drinks, I'm buying," Karl said happily. Their missing kid had been found in great shape after hours of searching. It was a great feeling to have and they were all in great moods including Martin and Samantha who weren't even minding sitting three people away from each other.

"Great! Count us in!" Elena exclaimed taking her phone out of her pocket calling her mom to tell her that Gracie and more likely Yzabella would be staying with her for a little while longer. "Sam are you coming to join us?"

"I..." Samantha said looking around meeting Martin's gaze but instantly turning away from it. She had been wearing baby doll style clothes to hide the growing bump that was their child. Her excuse for Jack putting her on desk patrol was that she was in the dog house doing something to piss him off. Everyone else didn't question her about those excuses since they more than knew what it was that was going on.

"Come on Sam, go celebrate with us," Martin said knowing that he was really the only reason why she won't go celebrate out with the team. The whole week has been good and there was no reason for any of them not to go out and celebrate.

"I..." Samantha replied then turned to Elena. "Is your mom okay with looking after Yza for a little while more?"

"She's fine with it. Now gather up your stuff and we should go before a new case comes in," Danny interjected. Elena's mother loved the kids being with her, it was true that sometimes she did need a break but she loved that she wasn't alone like most times.

"Alright, alright," Samantha said with a small smile. She loved spending time with her colleagues especially when they were all in great moods. The banter was great and with it comes the atmosphere.

As son as they reached the bar, they all took their respectable seats starting up separate conversations with the other leaving nobody behind.

"I'm surprised that you aren't rushing out of here yet, Martin, it's already nine," Danny pointed out. Jessica had set that Martin should be home before nine if he didn't want to loose another kid. He already hadn't seen Yzabella for a long while and Samantha had given up their child. He couldn't risk not seeing his child.

"Jessica's out of the state right now and she took Stephon with her. Her mom's sick," Martin offered as an explanation. "And I don't answer to her like you're implying. I just want and like to spend the little time I have off with my family."

"Jack says you and Jessica are trying for another child, is it true?" Vivian asked Martin hearing the news from Jack. She knew that she shouldn't bring it up but if Jessica does turn out pregnant at least Samantha would have some kind of notice to adjust to it. Surprises like that wouldn't do good to a pregnant lady like Samantha. She have had a hard enough time in her first pregnancy and this one wasn't going to be different.

"Where did he hear that?" Martin asked taking a sip of his beer noticing that everyone but Samantha and Danny had gotten an alcoholic drink. It was nothing weird since Danny had been good and clean since he joined AA. It was just that Samantha was never known to pass up an opportunity to get some drinks. Free.

"He and Maria are now friends apparently," Vivian filled him in. It would've been wiser to have asked him on the side. But killing two birds with one stone was the way to go. Minus all that awkwardness of course.

"Oh right, we're uhm... We'd love to be blessed with another child. I wouldn't mind it, but with our working schedule we decided that it should be left in the nearer future," Martin said hoping that they would give it a rest. Everyone was listening to what he was saying. "So anyways, next round on me."

With that the table was buzzing with laughter and conversation again. Everyone but Samantha was talking and laughing. She was too busy thinking about Martin and his attempt at a family with Jessica. She knew that it was her fault that it wasn't her that he was trying that with. She had asked him to go to Jessica and be with her for the sake of their son. She just didn't plan on being pregnant with his kid. If she had known, she would've been a little more selfish about having him with her every step of the way like he had vowed to.

"You okay, Samantha?" Martin asked her. He sat right in front of her and noticed that she was far too quiet for it to be normal.

Samantha swallowed the lump in her throat. _Samantha_, it was no longer _Sam._ She couldn't help but think that the name sounded so foreign coming from him. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Coz I just... I wanted to tell you that I want us to be friends again, try to salvage something in this mess," Martin said in a whisper. "I'm willing to work on it if you are."

"I..."

"It's okay if you're not interested in being friends with me. Just tell me something," Martin stated meeting her gaze. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I lied to you?" Samantha asked him.

"Yes, about the baby. You told me that you've had an abortion," Martin stated. "Your stomach is growing, you aren't drinking, you're on desk duty and it's just... all of these signs point to you being pregnant."

"I'm not drinking because Yzabella doesn't need to see or smell liquor, I'm on desk duty because I've done something to piss Jack off and I'm just eating a lot and working out less because I'm not in the field right now, alright?" Samantha reasoned with him. "Can we please drop the damn subject?"

By that time their whole table was looking at Samantha and so were most of the bar patrons.

"Thanks for the drink Karl, but I think I'm gonna go," Samantha said standing up and collecting her things running out of the bar hoping that Martin wouldn't go out there and follow her. She knew that Danny and the rest of the team would more than likely stop him from doing so. They all knew their situation.

She was wrong.

"Samantha!" Martin said running after her. "Just tell me, if you are pregnant is it my child?"

"I'm am," Samantha admitted though not making it clear to which one. "But it's not yours."

With that Samantha got inside the yellow cab leaving Martin on the sidewalk angrier than he has ever been. What did she mean? Did she cheat on him when they were together? It couldn't be. They spent every waking moment with each other.

It was then that it dawned on Martin that whatever came out of Samantha's mouth was a lie. He was going to father her child again. It was just that she didn't want him to do anything about it. She was pushing him away like she had done those many years ago when they first had started. He knew that it meant for him to back off and give up. He was fighting a loosing battle. What Samantha wants, she gets. If she wanted him out off her life he would be. He didn't like it, but it was the least he could do. Just to make her happy.

He would anything to make her happy.

* * *

Review(:


	20. Amazing

Okay, another _'bridge_'. This chapter is MS fluff. Just a little warning :P  
I have about twenty more chapters on the outline to do then this story is done. (Finally right?)  
Reviews, greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 20

Another few weeks passed by and the office was still as cold as ever. It had nothing to do with the warming weather though more on the fact that tensions rose when every morning when Samantha and Martin would be sitting at the same table at the same time. None of their colleagues said a word about it though. They all understood that they both made the right decision though they were both suffering for it.

Martin was right because he was trying to do the right thing. He fathered a child who was still a baby counting on him. Yzabella was use to not having a father, the male role models in her life were enough to keep her going on the right path. Stephon they weren't too suer with the fact that they didn't trust Jessica to raise him properly. Martin was doing the right thing to step in before damage to their child was done. That could only be done if he cut his ties to Samantha. Even if that meant leaving his wonderful daughter and the woman he loved. There was a child so innocent and young counting on him. Everyone knew that Martin wouldn't let him down.

Samantha on the other hand was also doing the right thing. By distancing herself from Martin she was protecting herself from getting hurt. Not only herself but her daughter and future child as well. She was an independent woman who was backed up by her friends. Martin didn't have to worry about Samantha raising their children to take the wrong path. She gives in all she could everyday for that to not happen.

"Samantha, you're coming out in the field with me," Jack motioned her to come with him. Though five months pregnant – just like they had all expected – she would fight all of them to _not_ be on desk duty. She hated just sitting there looking at the computer running records. If she wanted to do that she would've gone to White Collar or some other desk job.

"Great," Samantha smiled taking her coat with her. She looked over at Danny who threw her a worried gaze. She hasn't been feeling herself lately and he was scared that something would happen with her out in the field. Elena shot her the same look but with a small smile on her face.

"So, tell me, when are you taking your maternity leave?" Jack asked her as they walked to the car to go to the missing teen's house. The last time she was pregnant, he remembered that she didn't go until the last possible minute. It was only because it was a federal holiday that she didn't give birth in the office.

"Never," Samantha smiled at him feeling a pang in her stomach but ignoring it. The baby was more active now, five months along the pregnancy and she knew that by experience that there would be more movements. A sad smile came upon her knowing that for the second time – or third – Martin wouldn't get to experience this. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked her just when they reached the car. Samantha looked over a couple of cars from them seeing Martin and Vivian about to enter their car.

"Could you let Martin come with me? Let me kill two birds with one stone?" Samantha asked Jack knowing that against his better judgment he'd let Martin go with her. Fighting with Samantha Spade was something he hated to do. Especially a pregnant - hormonal crazed – Samantha Spade.

'Are you sure?" Jack asked looking down at her expanding waist line. Samantha smiled at him and nodded.

"Martin!" Jack bellowed knowing that Martin would hear them from over there. Martin's head snapped up and looked at Jack.

"Yeah?" Martin shouted as well.

"Switch," Jack said walking towards him. Martin looked back in the car at Vivian confused.

"What are you waiting for? That was an order," Vivian said ushering him to go knowing that deep down he really wanted to. She was the only one he confided in telling her about how he was staying away from Samantha not because he didn't love her. But because he was letting her find the happiness that he knew she would never get with him.

Martin walked towards the car that Samantha was waiting in meeting up with Jack halfway there who tossed him the keys with a smile nodding at him trying to tell him not to mess it up. Samantha had taken the first step forward all Martin really needed to do was follow.

"Hey," Martin said with a small smile as he settled himself in side the car his heart beating a million a second.

"Hey," Samantha said taking his hand as soon as he got buckled in and placing it on her stomach. The baby moved more rapidly though this time she didn't feel a pang on her stomach. The child inside her knew that this man was his father.

"Wow," Martin whispered in awe. Knowing that it was _his_ child that he was feeling move around in the womb of the woman who he loved more than life itself amazed him. He never had a chance to feel any of his kids while they were in their mother's stomach. It was something so amazing.

"Yeah," Samantha smiled through the tears that were falling in her eyes. "It's... amazing isn't it?"

"It is," Martin whispered meeting her gaze his hands automatically moving to her face and whipping away her tears. Samantha leaned her face into his hands loving the feel of him. She missed that with him.

"We should go," Samantha said looking up ahead of her. Martin nodded and smiled at her.

Progress.

It was really the only thing he could ask for.

* * *

Review, please (:


	21. Emergency

Okay, another update.  
I hope you guys like it!  
Reviews please (:

* * *

Chapter 21

Samantha and Martin exited the car in total silence. Nobody knew what to say to the other. Neither wanted to bring up the affectionate moment that they had just before leaving the building. It was obvious that Martin cherished that moment and forever will. The cheshire like grin on his face told Samantha enough that she did something right.

She on the other hand wasn't to o sure about her actions. Letting Martin in like that was what got her there in the first place. Not only literally. She would always be grateful for their little girl Yzabella and will forever be thankful of their – as she had recently found out – baby boy on the way. It didn't matter that her kids didn't have a father. They were hers to raise and like she told Yzabella a dozen times, her father loves her. No questions about it. He just had other things on his plate.

"So how far along are you again?" Martin asked as they walked to the door of the home. He knows though, he kept a mental track of how far along she was and the month he would be expecting a new addition to the Spade family. Not Fitzgerald, family. Unfortunately.

"Just reached my five month mark," Samantha said resting a hand on her expanding belly. "I found out the sex yesterday."

_Smart move there,_Samantha berated herself. The plan was to **not** involve Martin in the life of this baby. She didn't want what happened to Yzabella to happen to the innocent baby. She didn't want what happened with her also to happen to their baby. For Martin to break the innocent child's heart. He had other things like Jessica and her son to worry about.

"Really?" Martin asked perking up.

"Yeah, it's a boy," Samantha said knocking on the door of the house trying to end the conversation there.

"Congratulations," Martin told her with a smile pressing on the doorbell button on his right. For a few beats all they did was to knock constantly at the door. Nothing.

"Stand back," Martin motioned her to stand behind him as he backed up kicking the door open with all his might. The door busted open as Martin shook his legs out feeling the pain kick in with the force of his kick to the door.

"Okay, Sam. You get that side I get this," Martin said motioning his hands left and right as he and Samantha entered the empty home throwing caution into the air.

"Alright,"Samantha said looking ahead and walking around through the hallway her gun drawn adrenalin rushing into her. That was why she loved being in the field so much. It was so exhilarating. Though being pregnant meant she had to watch out more than she would if she wasn't it still didn't matter.

Stepping into the first bedroom to her right, Samantha entered gun first then checked. "All clear" she shouted loud enough so Martin could hear. She could also hear him shouting an "all clear" to her. After the second bedroom and the small bathroom that was lead by the hall, she walked to the last bedroom that the hall branched to feeling something about it.

With her gun drawn she entered gun first then looked around seeing blood all over the place. She called out Martin's name as she stepped inside the bedroom the stench of dried blood and something else she couldn't quite place filled her nose.

"Martin!" She called out once more suddenly feeling that she couldn't handle this. Martin wasn't getting there fast enough and the last shout at him was a little more desperate than she had intended. She lent down on the nearest thing she could and sank down on the floor hugging her knees as much as she could which wasn't much since her stomach was in the way.

"Martin," she whispered in the air she her body felt limp and her eyes slowly closed.

"Samantha?!" Martin called out to her sensing her panic. He ran as fast as his tingling legs could take him peaking through each and every room until reaching the last one where he not only found evidence but Samantha on the side her body limp.

"Shit!" Martin cussed taking his phone out dialing emergency then Jack to tell him of what was going on. He stood by Samantha reaching down and feeling for a pulse feeling relieved that she did in fact have one. A little faint but at least she had a pulse.

"What happened here?" Jack asked minutes after the ambulance had taken Samantha to the hospital. Martin had vowed to come there as soon as Jack arrived.

"I don't know, Sam just fainted, but those things are fresh blood all over the carpet, everywhere," Martin said motioning all around him to the obvious stains all over the room. "I can't work this case while Samantha's in the hospital Jack. Please."

"Alright, go," Jack said knowing that Martin would be useless in the field with his concentration shut down as he worried about Samantha and the state of the obvious baby that she was carrying that he fathered.

"Thank you!" Martin said running out of the crime scene and into the car that was parked right on the curb hearing Jack's voice bellow something along the lines of "Keep" and "Updated". He just nodded to himself calling Allison knowing that she would know where Yzabella was. The girl needed to see her mother.

"Hello Ally?" Martin asked hearing the ringing of the phone stop.

"Yeah?"

"I know Samantha told you not to, but could you please bring Yzabella over to St. Vincent's? It's an emergency," Martin said swerving through cars going to the hospital as fast as possible. It was about ten minutes from the house but he intended on getting there faster than "average."

"What happened, Marty?" Allison's voice rang through the line concerned etched in her voice.

"I don't know," Martin said hearing the distant sound of a horn beeping at him from a pissed driver. He didn't care though. The most important thing now was Samantha and getting to her.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Allison said hanging up the phone letting Martin focus a little on his driving.

* * *

Reviews Please (:


	22. Moving On?

Sorry for not updating soon. I hope to update a little more since it's summer.  
Thanks for sticking with this story.  
Read&Review, please (:

* * *

Chapter 22

Samantha sat down on her couch flipping through the latest tabloid issue that had arrived earlier that day. Yzabella was out in Washington with her grandparents and she had been sentenced to bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Danny promised to stop by occasionally after work and during lunch to help her out, but being the stubborn mule that she was, she refused his offer. Other people – namely Vivian and Martin's cousins – had offered to help occasionally as well but she still refused.

She sighed putting the magazine down and picking up the paper that was on the coffee table not far away. It was her bank statement and as it seemed, she would only be able to provide for her little family for a couple more months. A baby was expensive; she should know that much, and she had only gone through with the finances because Martin's family had chipped in to buy the things for Yzabella. As much as she refused their offers and gifts after they had found out, she knew that she would need all the help she could get.

So why couldn't she take that same mind frame and apply it to now? What was the difference? She was – one again – pregnant with Martin's child as he's trying to rebuild a family with Jessica. Really, what's the difference? Yes there were more people involved now, namely Martin's kids but that didn't really play an important role now.

How was she going to pull through this time though? Two kids who depends solely on her. Even if her eldest was in custody of the Fitzgerald's twice a month as documented, she didn't like having to rely on Martin's family. Especially since they had another grandchild to fuzz over, a male child who would carry their family name.

Coming up with a realization that something had to change – and soon, Samantha wracked her head for a solution that wouldn't dent her pride and wouldn't make her count on anyone that she didn't want to. Staying in Manhattan was out of the question; a whole five-bedroom house in somewhere more peaceful was how much she was paying monthly on her apartment. Samantha reached for the phone besides her fingering the digits.

After a few moments, she finally gathered up the courage to call her mother.

"Hello?" an old woman's voice answered on the other line.

Samantha sighed knowing that she had no other choice.

"Hey mom, it's me, Sam."

"Samantha? I haven't heard from you in –"

"I know mom, I'm sorry about that," Samantha apologized. "It's just… I'm kind of in a tight spot."

"A tight spot," her mother repeated. "What kind of tight spot, Samantha?"

"I … Can I stay with you for a while? Me and Yzabella?" Samantha asked her knowing that beating around the bush and rambling would just confuse her mother.

"And Yzabella is...?"

"My daughter," Samantha answered forgetting the fact that she hadn't talked to her mother in years.

"Your daughter," her mother repeated once again trying to process the information. "Well I…"

"I know it's a long shot and I haven't talked to you in a long time, Mom. But I need you, _we _need you."

"When?" Samantha's mother asked with a small smile. For years since Samantha has moved to New York, she had always pictured her coming back to Kenosha saying that she couldn't take it anymore. Not that she would ever wish that her daughter wouldn't make it, she just wished that she and her daughter would have one more chance to try the whole mother-daughter thing. It seems like she was getting her chance.

"When, what, mom?" Samantha asked confused.

"When do you want to come here? I need to know so I can clean this place up."

"Uhm, in about a week? I'll call you back with the details," Samantha said.

"Alright," she confirmed. "And Samantha?"

"Yeah mom?"

"You shouldn't hesitate about asking me, the answers always gonna be yes."

"I'll hold you to that," Samantha said. "Bye mom."

"Talk to you soon, honey."

After hanging up, Samantha's gaze never left the phone.

What now?

But before she could start getting lost in her thoughts, someone knocked on her door.

"Sam, are you in there? It's Ally."

"Ally?" Samantha asked wobbling to the door. Samantha opened it surprised to see Ally and Jamie there with Ava holding a paper bag from the healthy sandwich joint a few blocks from her house.

"We bought food, I remember you said that you've been craving Tuna salad sandwich so…" Jamie said handing it to her.

"Thank you," Samantha said wobbling back down to her sofa. "You guys really didn't have to do this."

"Don't worry about it," Ally said sitting down on one of the chairs as Jamie took Ava's coat off of her. "We were in the neighbor hood."

"Sorry Ally, I've heard that one before," Samantha quipped with a smile tucking her bank statement in the magazine that she was reading previously. She didn't want Martin's cousins to find out her dilemma and for the news to eventually end up to Victor, or worse, Martin.

"You caught us," Jamie said sitting down on the lazy boy opposite her sister with Ava on her lap. "We just wanted to see how you were. You gave everyone a scare when you fainted."

"Sorry about that," Samantha chuckled nervously her hand drifting onto her stomach. "Its just that this little boy here seems to like to cause trouble."

"Just like his daddy huh?" Ally said off-handedly forgetting that she wasn't suppose to know that Martin was the father. Jamie shot her a pointed glare and Samantha just sighed shaking her head.

"Aunty Sam, where's Yza?" Ava asked suddenly looking around finding out what it was that was missing.

Samantha smiled relieved for the small distraction. " She's with her grandparents right now, honey."

"When is she gonna be back? I wanna play with her," Ava whined. Jamie hushed her, her gaze falling onto Samantha's baby bump.

"You know, even if you and Marty are over, we're still here for you," Jamie offered her. Samantha smiled shaking her head.

"I know, Jamie. Thanks," Samantha said with a small smile. She sighed knowing that she had to tell them, they were going to find out soon enough and it was better to ask them rather than other people. "Truth is, we're moving."

"Moving?" Allison asked Samantha her eyes meeting her older sister.

"Yeah," Samantha sighed her hand falling onto her head. She was starting to have a headache. "I just called my mom before you guys got here. We're moving back there with her."

"Ava, go play in Yza's room. We're gonna have a grown up talk," Jamie whispered to her daughter her gaze never leaving Samantha. Jamie knew that Martin would be devastated with this news; the daughter that he had just recently found out about would be taken away from him once again. Even if Jamie didn't support Martin's decision to go back to Jessica either times, she didn't want him to suffer through not seeing his daughter.

"Have you talked to Martin about this?" Jamie asked her.

"He has his own family to worry about," Samantha replied. "I need to support my family, and this is the only way that I can think of doing it."

"By taking your children away from their family?" Jamie asked forcefully.

"That isn't it," Samantha defended herself. She knew that everyone would be against her in her decision but it had been made. She had to go, to move on, and to keep her little family together.

"Why are you moving?" Ally asked interrupting Jamie who was ready to say something back.

"Because I need to, Ally. I'm paying for so much for rent here when I could be paying the same for a place much bigger out of New York. I'm gonna be broke if I keep this up having a new baby buying all those things for him and the hospital stay after giving birth? It's gonna kill me."

"If it's just money, Sam –"

Samantha shook her head interrupting Jamie. "I know that Victor and Brianda would be more than willing to help you out."

"I can't count on them forever, Jamie," Samantha pointed out. "And this is my family, they're my responsibility. I'm moving, and I'm hoping that you can help me pack up these things."

"Whatever you need, Sam," Jamie said with a sigh. "Will we able to see Yza sometimes?"

"Of course, Victor and Brianda filed for custody, remember?"

"How could we?" Allison answered for her with a sad look on her face. "You know, Sam. I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"Me too," Samantha said with a sigh looking at her TV which has been muted now. "I don't know what I would've done in the past with Yza without you guys."

"You would've gotten by," Jamie said encouragingly. "Just like you will with my new little second cousin."

"Thanks Jamie," Samantha said stroking her stomach.

"And don't think that you get out of sending pictures of him as well as Yza. We'd hunt you down!"

"I wouldn't think of it," Samantha said with a smile. Jamie looked down at her watch knowing that they had to leave soon. Allison looked at Samantha and smiled at her.

"We have to go, call us if you need anything," Jamie told her with a weak smile on her face. She couldn't imagine Samantha gone. For about half a decade, Samantha had been there and she had been there for her as well.

"Thanks, Jamie. Have a safe trip back."

"Don't get up, rest," Jamie said shaking her head. "Good luck with everything, don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I wouldn't imagine it," Samantha said with a smile as each of them bid goodbye to her giving her a customary 'cheek to cheek' thing. "Thanks for stopping by."

Jamie gave her another smile before closing the door behind her.

"Are we gonna tell Marty about this?" Allison asked Jamie.

"I don't know, Ally. It's their drama but…"

"I don't think he'll let her just get away like that," Allison said. "If we tell him, he's gonna fight for her about it."

"He isn't. He came back to Jessica, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but Samantha told him to."

"He'll find out eventually, Ally. Let's just not get into it."

"Fine, if you aren't gonna do anything about it, I will," Allison said stubbornly. Jamie glanced down at her daughter who was bopping to her little mp3 player and looked at her sister seriously.

"This is their fight and it's better if we don't step in, Ally. We're never not gonna talk to Sam, you know that. So just relax okay? We'll support her whatever way."

"You're sounding like mom more and more," Allison muttered.

"That was the point," Jamie said having the same thoughts in her head but knowing that at the end of the day, it was up to Samantha, and as her friend, all she can do is be there for her with whatever she decides.

* * *

Reviews, greatly appreciated.


	23. Telling Martin

Well I'm happy to say that I did what my goal for the day was, which is write a chapter for this story.  
There are seven more chapters to go before this story is (finally) over. So please hang on until then.  
I hope you guys like this chapter.  
Reviews, greatly appreciated (:

* * *

Chapter 23

Samantha fingered the edge of the glass on the table waiting for Martin to arrive. The restaurant was a part of the hotel that she and Yzabella were staying in until the following day where they would catch a bus to Milwaukee, being in her trimester, she wasn't allowed to fly anymore under her doctor's orders. Thought she didn't know how taking the bus there would make it anymore better.

"Don't worry sweetie, he won't be any longer," she whispered to the growing bump in her stomach. She was huge now, bigger than when she was with Yzabella, she just looked like she was about to explode now a days but it was something she enjoyed.

Samantha looked at her phone; she had been there for ten minutes waiting for Martin to get there. He was usually on time but ever since he came back with Jessica, expect him to be at least fifteen minutes late, something that made Jack and the team hate Jessica even more.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being late," Martin panted seeming as though he ran there from his apartment – which would've been almost impossible.

"Yeah, it's okay," Samantha told him a small smile on her face. She was really going to miss him.

"Okay, did you order yet?" Martin asked her picking up the laminated menu.

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Oh, so what do you want? I don't know if you're still sensitive to the smell of some food or whatever, and you know I pretty much eat anything," Martin told her giving her the menu to look at. Samantha nodded her head thankful for the distraction for a few minutes that the food had to offer. She still didn't know how to tell him that she had cleared out the house and was staying in a hotel until tomorrow when she leaves.

The waiter came over and Samantha gave their orders in feeling Martin's gaze on her. When the waiter left, Samantha immediately focused on the glass of water taking a sip to moisten her dry throat.

"I..." Martin started still staring at her.

Samantha looked up at him knowing that she had to someday. "You…?"

"I was just… wondering," Martin started. Samantha looked at him urging him to continue with whatever it was that he was thinking. Just so that she wouldn't be the one talking. "Why you invited me here tonight, not that I'm ungrateful or anything. I just… I wanted to know why you wanted to talk."

Martin then swallowed the bile rising in his throat. All day long he had been imagining Samantha telling him – finally – that she was carrying his child and that she loved him still. Though he knew it was wishful thinking, it still was what he was going through his head.

"Why I wanted to talk," Samantha repeated slowly nodding her head trying to get it in that he wanted to know her intentions. She was scared though; she didn't know how to just come right out with it.

"Yeah, I just… we can… Sorry," Martin backpedaled now not wanting to know. She was hiding something from him and the only reason why she would be hiding something from him would be because it was something bad. Did he really want to know? Those phone calls in the office in hush-hush tones, running out of the office and Yzabella being babysat more and more the past month, it could only mean one thing. That she had a boyfriend, and she wanted to tell him because they had a past.

"What are you apologizing for?" Samantha asked him. "You did nothing wrong."

"If only that were true," Martin smiled at her weakly his dimples showing.

"Yeah," she chuckled uncomfortably in her seat as the waiter approached them placing their orders in front of them. Martin started digging in seeing as though he was always hungry and she did the same, taking her time wanting to milk the distraction for what it was worth.

When his food was gone, he watched her eat slowly chewing the food before she swallowed it. It took her at least fifteen more minutes to finish her food than he did. After they were done, her brown eyes met his in hesitation, and they both knew that it was it.

"Sam?" Martin whispered softly taking a hold of her hand that on the table and giving it a squeeze. "Just, say it. I'll be here for you no matter what, you know that."

Samantha nodded her head looking at him to gather some strength from him. He was always so strong.

"I'm here, Sam."

"I'm moving, Martin," Samantha whispered to him.

Martin's grip on her hand loosened. Did he just hear that right?

"What – what are you talking about, Samantha?"

"Tomorrow, me and Yzabella are catching a bus to my mother's house from here. We'll be staying there until I get my feet back on the ground," Samantha explained to him. Martin ran his hands over his face.

"Tomorrow? To Kenosha? You're moving? Leaving New York, for Kenosha?" Martin asked her trying to piece everything together. "Why? Why would you do that, Samantha?"

Samantha shook her head. "I don't expect you to understand, Martin."

"Well MAKE me understand!" his voice rising up. He couldn't believe that she was leaving New York, leaving him and the team behind. What for? He didn't even know!

"It's just been – It's been a long time coming, Martin," Samantha sighed running her swollen fingers through her hair trying her best not to get stressed so early into the argument. She knew that with Martin, the fight was just beginning.

Martin stayed silent wanting her to continue with what she was saying. He wanted to her make him understand what had pushed her into making a rash decision such as moving away from New York; the one place that she felt like she was home. Was it just her pregnancy hormones that were pushing her to do this? He wouldn't be surprised if it were, he's heard some stories about pregnant women and what the hormones could do.

"I can't stay in Manhattan and raise two kids on my own with my salary, I don't want to become my mother."

Martin shook his head.

"Then why are you going to her to help you if you don't want to turn into her?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"There's no one else for me to turn to, Martin. I have no one else but her," Samantha whispered knowing that they were slowly gaining an audience in the restaurant and she really didn't want anyone else in her business.

Martin looked at her with wild eyes. _No one else_, how could she say that? There were countless of people who would be there for her, the team, her friends and even his own family would be there for her.

Then, he realized it.

"It's not that you have nobody, Sam. You have so many people, I think you just want to have no one so you have an excuse to be selfish and run away."

"Selfish? You think the reason I'm leaving is because I'm being selfish? You don't know anything about why I'm leaving, so don't pretend that you do!" Samantha shouted at him standing up from the table as fast as her pregnant body could take her and waddling away. Martin shook his head just sitting there not opting to follow her. She walked away for a reason, and if he followed her it would just cause her more stress that she didn't need. But as the patrons looked at him with disgust all thinking in their heads that he was just another asshole not trying to make things right with his pregnant girlfriend, he threw a couple of bills on the table and walked to where Samantha had gone.

He looked left and right at the lobby finding her sitting on one of the couches there panting for breath. She wasn't allowed to be on her feet for long, and the added stress was making her even more tired.

"Samantha," he breathed approaching her his hands immediately finding her shoulders and massaging it to relax her. "I'm sorry."

"It's… I'm fine," Samantha said a sob escaping her lips. She didn't want to cry about moving and telling Martin about it. It was just that she couldn't help it.

"You know, Sam, you really don't have to move," Martin whispered to her taking a seat beside her on the couch. "You have so many people here that will be here for you, and care about you. Love you, Sam. Please don't go."

"All those people, who are here and caring and loving," Samantha started meeting his eyes tears making her brown eyes sparkle. "At the end of the day, they want to go home to their own families. Vivian has Marcus and Reggie. Danny and Elena have each other and Gracie. Karl has his new girlfriend and you… You have Stephon and Jessica and your family. I have Yzabella and my son. They should be enough but…"

"You want your own family?" Martin whispered understanding what she was saying. "You want the white picket fence and the golden retriever, family."

"I want," Samantha sighed thinking about how she should put her feelings in words. It was simple, she wanted to say that she wanted Martin to not have Jessica or Stephon, to just be with her, but she wasn't going to say it. "I want what I can't have."

"What can't you have?" Martin asked pushing her to answer his question. If she had told him to drop everything with Jessica and go back with her, he would do it in the moment.

"Just… Things that life seem to give to everyone else but me," Samantha sighed. "I'm hoping that moving with my mom, will make it different for my kids. I want them to live a happy life, Martin. I want our kids to know and be loved."

Martin nodded. _Our_ kids. She slipped, she had confirmed to him what he already knew, but it was something that he wouldn't be tired of hearing coming out of her lips.

"How is moving with your mother going to make that happen, more than here?"

"I don't want them to grow up with a workaholic mother who they barely see because she's working so hard to get the family through the day," Samantha explained to him. "I'm scared of ending up like all those single mothers out there, Martin. I have to do something before it happens, and this is it."

"Will you be giving me custody of Yzabella?" Martin asked her not wanting to ask her about their son. When time comes, he would.

"Of course, as soon as we get settled, I'll give you a call," Samantha whispered leaning into his embrace as soon as his arms wrapped around her. "She's at Jamie's house spending our last night here with Ava."

Martin nodded his head wordlessly helping her up so that she could go into her room and rest. He guided her to the elevators, his arms wrapped securely around her. They entered in silence as she pressed the button to her floor making it glow.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Sammy," Martin whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her under the safe comfort of the hotel bed.

"I'm really gonna miss you too, Marty."

With a lingering kiss on her temple, they both fell asleep not thinking of tomorrows.

* * *

Review(:


	24. Welcome, Kaelan Andrew

Six more chapters!  
I'm really hoping to get this done before school starts again(Aug19)  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if it kinda seems rushed.  
Reviews, please (:

* * *

Chapter 24

Danny drove by a suburban neighborhood in the rental car as Martin stared outside longingly just as he does in the past three months that had passed. Since Samantha left, he always had a lost look on his face; it only made Danny wonder if that was how he was when he left New York for Jessica. Danny could only imagine so.

"Where are we going, Danny?" Martin asked him, his gaze never leaving the happy family that was talking a walk down the street. The mother was pushing a stroller while the father had a young girl in his arms. It was a scene he wanted to be a part of.

"Visiting an old friend," Danny replied knowing that Martin would immediately catch on to what he was doing.

Jack had sent Martin and Danny over to Milwaukee for a case. Their missing person had a billed transaction after she was missing that led her there. They both agreed happily, Martin because he wanted to get away from Jessica for a while and Danny to visit his beloved 'sister' and to see how she was doing.

"An old – we're going to see Samantha?" Martin asked him already knowing the answer. Danny didn't know anyone else in Wisconsin as far as he knew and he just saw a sign not too long ago that had read: _Welcome to Kenosha_. He knew for a fact that it was where Samantha's mother still resided.

"You think we're here and pass up the opportunity to see how she is in person? You gotta be nuts to do that," Danny said making a right turn and stopping at a suburban house with white picket fences surrounding it. Martin looked around the neighborhood; it didn't seem so bad there. He remembered Samantha mentioning that she lived in a trailer most of her life in Kenosha, did she get her mother to move all of a sudden?

Danny jumped out of the car as soon as he parked the car and almost sprinted to the door. He was so excited!

Martin on the other hand just sat in the car wringing his hands together not opting to get out. As much as we would love to see Samantha and his daughter – and maybe even his son – he knew that seeing them would just make him want to stay there, in Kenosha, with them. His family.

Danny knocked at his window. Martin shook his head rolling down the windows with a sigh. He knew Danny wanted him to come out and see them.

"I can't go in there, man," Martin explained.

"Come on, as soon as I mention that you're out here you know she's gonna think something completely the opposite of why you're avoiding her, besides, you never know, maybe she gave birth already!"

"I…"

"Don't make me drag you in there," Danny threatened. "You know I will."

With another long sigh, Martin stepped out of the car pushing his hands dejectedly in his pocket sulking.

Danny rang the doorbell with a smile on his face waiting for the blonde-hair-brown-eyes wonder to come out and greet them.

"We aren't interested in converting into your religion," Patricia Spade bluntly told them as soon as she opened the door.

"We… We aren't here to try to convert you in any religion," Danny stuttered seeing Samantha in this woman.

"Well then we aren't interested in your miracle products either, thank you," she said once again closing the door forcefully on the two agents.

Danny and Martin looked at each other with a smile; it was something Samantha would surely do. They could totally picture it; the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree.

"Mrs. Spade, this is the FBI, please open the door," Danny said knocking loudly.

They heard shuffling feet and next thing they know, they were face to face with a very pregnant Samantha Spade.

"Danny?!" Samantha shrieked a hand on her belly.

"Uncle Danny!" Yzabella shrieked just like her mother had seeing Danny there stepping into the door hugging her mother.

Danny stepped up and took Yzabella in his arms.

"I've missed you so much, Yza," Danny whispered to her kissing her cheek.

"Missed you much much much much!" Yzabella exclaimed giggling as Danny tried to tickle her.

Martin just stood there watching as Samantha ignored him as he came into her new home in Kenosha and his daughter in the arms of her loving 'uncle'.

Yzabella opened her blue eyes as the tickling stopped meeting identical blue eyes.

"Daddy?" she whispered not believing it.

Martin nodded his head.

"It's me, honey," he said opening his arms.

Yzabella grinned running up to him in a similar way that she had done to Danny moments earlier.

"Missed you! Love you!" she exclaimed tears falling out of her eyes. She clutched onto him as one arm supported her and the other rubbed circles around her back.

"I'm here, baby," Martin whispered into her ear leaving a kiss there. "I missed you so much."

"Meet my baby brother!" Yzabella said pointing at the blonde figure on the couch next to Danny. "He's coming soon!"

"I'm sure he is," Martin said calculating the date in his head. Samantha was due any day now.

"He's gonna be soooooo cute!" Yzabella exclaimed tightening her grip around Martin's neck.

"Yza, maybe you should let your dad breath a little," Samantha pointed out as Martin sat down on the lazy boy to her immediate right.

"But –"

"No, buts. Let him go," Samantha said. Martin shot her a thankful look, a smile on his face. Being around her just puts the smile onto his face, he only wished he could say the same for Jessica.

"Okay," Yzabella said pouting staying on her father's lap.

"Good," Samantha said nodding her head turning her attention back to Danny whose eyes were observing the living room. He noticed that it looked just about the same as her house in New York. She shipped every single furniture that she had there to make the new city more familiar to her child, to herself.

"Now, you guys want to tell me why you guys just come here unannounced?" Samantha asked Danny with a smile on her face. "Not that I'm being ungreatful—"

"Not that you ever are," Danny retorted.

"I'm just asking, how did you guys even get my address?"

"We are FBI agents," Danny answered with a smile on her face. Samantha glared at him just wanting a straight answer from him. "Fine, our missing person had a transaction on her credit bill from here. We were sent to check it out."

"Oh I see," Samantha said nodding her head slowly. "So does Jack know that you guys are here?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"So that's a no," Samantha said with a smile on her face, but was suddenly interrupted by pain etched on her face.

"You okay, Samantha?" Martin asked her seeing the look on her face.

Samantha opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by her daughter skipping back into the living room.

"Uncle Danny, come see my room!" Yzabella said happily taking Danny by his hand and leading him to her new room. Danny took her hand with a smile on his face, he really missed her enthusiasm.

While a toddler was leading Danny into her new princess room, Martin and Samantha sat silently in the living room both staring at the blank screen of the television hoping not to catch the other's eye.

"So…" Martin started sick of the awkward silence the enveloped the room.

"So…?" Samantha repeated curiously her hand once again on her stomach hoping the pain to stop.

"How do you like it here so far?" Martin asked her wringing his hands together – a gesture that Samantha didn't fail to notice.

"I've been – It's been good coming back here, no pollution, and my mother being here at very beck and call is good," Samantha said with a small smile. One that instantly faded as she saw in full view what Martin had been playing with.

A golden ring sitting on his left ring finger.

A wedding band.

Another pain in her stomach caused her fake smile to flatter some more.

"Shit," she muttered more to herself knowing what was coming next.

Her son.

"You okay Sam?" Martin asked moving to sit on the love seat that she was sitting on concerned etched on his features.

"I…" Samantha stuttered looking down at the hand that was on her stomach, the hand that had the golden wedding band on it. She swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a deep breath to regain her composure. "I think I'm in labor."

Martin's eyes went wide as his jaw dropped.

"La… Labor?" He repeated confused.

"Yeah," Samantha said trying to control her breathing just as she had learned in the Lamaze classes.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Martin said standing up and trying to help her up as well hoping that he was doing the right thing.

"Can you get the duffle bag that was in my closet, please," Samantha asked him motioning for her bedroom on the other side of the hallway from Yzabella's.

Martin nodded running into her bedroom and within a second producing a duffle bag dropping it by the door as he ran back to the sofa where she was helping her up.

"Danny! She's in labor!" Martin shouted as he and Samantha went into Samantha's car, which Samantha handed him the keys to just before they got out of the door.

"Tell…" Samantha said getting interrupted by another contraction. "Tell Danny to…"

"Do you want him to go with you instead? Because I—"

"DRIVE!" Samantha shouted at him, making him jump into the car in surprise driving fast and out of the roads thankful for the GPS installed in the car to guide them to the hospital in a touch of a finger.

Minutes later, as Samantha was situated into a room as she waited to get fully dilated, Martin knocked into her door.

"Danny's here, so is your mother and Yza," Martin announced. "Do you want me to send them in?"

Samantha shook her head.

"Is it… Would it be okay if you were…" Samantha stuttered.

"If I was?"

"With me in the delivery room?"

Martin looked at her trying to see if she was serious. Of course she would be! She was giving birth, why would she be joking. Pregnant women in labor weren't known for their jokes.

"If you want me there, I'll be there, Sam."

"Good," Samantha said with a smile.

Samantha met Martin's gaze a soft smile on both of their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt," Samantha's doctor said coming into the room.

"It's alright, Doctor," Samantha said gripping Martin's hand that was now in hers as another contraction racked her body.

"How far apart are your contractions?" the doctor inquired.

"Close enough," Samantha said letting her grip on Martin's hand loose.

"Okay well let me check," the doctor said lifting her hospital gown up gloves on her hands as she measured her cervix.

"Well?" Martin asked the doctor surprising himself.

"Well, let's go prep you for the birth, you're all ready," the doctor announced with a big smile on her face.

"I'll be right here," Martin whispered into Samantha's ear. He brushed his lips against her temple hoping that she knows how grateful he was that he would be able to watch her giving birth to their son.

"Thanks," Samantha said giving his hand a squeeze that turned into a death grip as she had another contraction.

"He better be getting out of me soon," Samantha muttered.

"He will," Martin said trying to comfort her as the doctors went inside the room she was occupying.

From the hallway, Yzabella fidgeted in her seat excitedly as Danny and Patricia Spade talked about Samantha and her life there.

Martin busted out of the door a happy smile on his face. Yzabella instantly noticed his presence a big smile on her face as well as she sprinted to her father. While Danny and Patricia sat up waiting for Martin to come up to them.

"How are they?" Patricia asked him.

"They're great, they're just getting transferred back into a private room," Martin stated a Polaroid in his hands.

"Yza," Martin crouched down to his daughter's level. "Meet your brother, Kaelan Andrew."

Patricia, Danny and Yzabella looked down at the photograph of a little boy wrapped up in blue blankets.

"He's beautiful," Patricia whispered tears in her eyes. Yzabella nodded in agreement perplexed at the picture of her new little brother.

"Congrats," Danny whispered to Martin's ear not knowing if Samantha had told her mother about her and Martin.

"Thanks," Martin said grinning ear to ear.

"He has brown hair and blue eyes," Martin stated. "Dimples too."

"Mr. Spade," a nurse said coming out of the door that Martin had done moments earlier.

Martin turned around to greet the nurse.

"Yes?"

"They're in the room now, would you like me to escort you there?"

"Of course," Martin said the smile on his face never fading.

Kaelan Andrew Spade, Twenty inches, eight pounds and nine ounces.

That was his baby boy; and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Review(:


End file.
